Love-Prison
by TemporaryName1212
Summary: Gumball doesn't really care about anything, but everything changed after he met a girl named, Penny. Join him as he discovers everything about her, and himself. An alternate universe where Penny is still inside of her shell. (Told in both 1st person and 3rd person, but mostly the current ones are in 3rd)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Jail-ousy

"Why can't I get this feeling of my chest? Jealousy…? huh?"

I've been thinking for a while; I wanted to know the reason as for why this feeling kept me wondering for so long.

Gumball lets out a long sigh, he smacked his head on the table and rested his head for a while.

He stared at the girl next to him, sitting on her chair, writing down the notes on the board.

She seems to be enjoying her day without a worry in her mind; laughing during breaks and constantly smiling around so many people.

I wonder how she does that, aren't she tired of constant façade that she put on? Or am I only envious of her being nice to everyone but me.

*smack*

Gumball raised his head, the last thing he didn't expect was a roll of paper hitting his head.

He opened his eyes and saw an ugly ape, ready to bite his face off, it was Simians.

"Watterson, to detention!"

He couldn't do anything but to obey her orders; a little bit embarrassed but that's only a small thing compared to his past mischiefs.

"To the prison then!"

He glanced at the girl before walking out of the room and into the detention facility.

Why? Why do you still smile? You're making me feeling weird, anxious, nervous around you; makes me wonder what's inside that shell of yours.

This weird feeling on my chest, this is because of you, Penny Fitzgerald, and I swear one day… I will make you have this same feeling as mine.

I'll take you as my prisoner.

 **Yo! I'm back with another story and improved grammar (thanks English teacher who doesn't do a thing) hopefully I can finish this one.**

 **This is just a prologue, which meant to give the readers a context of the story; the real chapter begins on the next page (obviously) .**


	2. Chapter 1: The Club

Chapter 1: The Club

The clock ticks slowly on the classroom wall, everyone was deciding which club they should join.

They're writing on a piece of paper where various club names are imprinted.

Everyone was having a hard time on which club to join; Gumball on the other hand, have no intention of joining any of it.

Why should i? it's just a waste of my precious time.

"Ok, please pass your papers to me"

Ms. Simian gathered all of the papers and put it on her desk; She read the papers and organized it accordingly for each of the club that were chosen by the students.

"I knew that some of you will not fill this form, well if you thought that was a clever idea… I had a better one"

Ms. Simian smiled and raised the papers that she is holding on her right hand.

"These two thought they can get away with it, not so clever anymore huh? Mr. Watterson and Ms. Fitzgerald"

She slammed their papers back on their sit while still keeping her smile.

"Because you two failed to choose any of the club… I picked a club for both of you!"

The whole class was shocked, and everyone is looking at Gumball and Penny.

They both read their club form, which now had a red ink marked on the same club name.

"Drama Club!?"

They were both surprised and ashamed at the time.

"Well It has the least members, so I decided to enlist both of you; enjoy the rest of your school days"

Ms. Simian laugh maniacally before exiting the room.

After that darn ape left, the class went back to normal; doing things like a normal student would… gossip.

I felt a light tap on my left shoulder, it was her again.

"Let's do our best!"

She did her usual "we can do it" pose, which makes me sick.

Why…? Out of all the people in this room, you were the only one who did the same thing as me; I can't believe that a cheerful girl like you would do that.

If you like playing the game of façade, then I'll join you.

"Yeah, let's do our best"

She gave me a high five, and a way too friendly hug.

The bell rang; end of the school day, and the start of our first club activities.

I went to the faculty to get the key to our club room, Penny insisted that she will come with me, but I said that she should just wait there.

Ms. Simian gave me a forms and stuff, written there are the names of the Drama club member.

"Only the of us?"

"Yes"

"But aren't clubs, supposed to be consisted of more than 4 members?"

She gave me the same answer, almost like saying that this is our punishment for wanting to slack off.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to gather 2 more members, if you fail then I'll call both of your parents here"

"Not a huge deal, i mean… parents? They don't have time for this, so I won't even bother"

"Yes, your parents won't, but what about her? Penny? Are you saying that you're willing to be selfish enough to see her get punished?"

She was right, even though I didn't like her actions, this isn't really her fault that she got dragged into this.

I knew Ms. Simian always had a grudge towards me; even though I knew that, I still decided to play a little trick.

I'm the reason why Penny is stuck here with me; she probably did that because she was tired and didn't wanted to join any of the clubs… and here I am thinking that my doing will probably do no harm.

"Ok then, I'll gather more members before the next club meetings"

"A deal is a deal Mr. Watterson"

She smiled, she knew from that start, after she saw my name on that paper… she already had a plan to make me dig my own grave.

I went back to the hallway, and to the stairs on my way to the club room.

*sniff*

I heard a soft crying sound… was it Penny?

I didn't approach her, I stand there behind the corner of the wall waiting for the crying to stop.

I've never seen this side of her before, what was she hiding behind all those smiles?

The sobbing stopped, but I failed to notice the person who is now beside me.

"When did you got back?"

She smiled, but I can't help to noticed those eyes; It was still red, and for some reason it's here again…

This aching feelings on my chest that I can't get rid of.

"Ah- I just got here; were you crying?"

"No, absolutely not"

"But- never mind"

I let out a sigh and unlocked the room.

"Shall we?"

I said before sliding the door open

*crash*

The inside of the club room is trashed, and everything is messy; dust and spider webs everywhere.

"I think we should start cleaning first"

I said, I tried not to look at her.

"Hey, it's fine don't worry"

She smiled like this is nothing, she smiled like nothing happened; well I guess this club suits us, A club where we act, a place where you have to be somebody else.

"Right"

We both went inside the room, and as we walk into this room, with windows covered with dusty curtains; it happened, she tripped over a box and fell on her back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

I gave her a hand, that was my first time touching a woman's hand other than my mom.

I quickly let go of it, and she fell on her back again.

"Ah sorry"

"It's ok, don't worry"

She tried to stand up by grabbing the unstable box on her left side.

"Oh wait, no!" *Crash*

I managed to cover her with my body, luckily the box only had papers in it.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond to my question; I was confused why, not until I realized that I was on top of her, with both of my hands on the floor.

Her face went red, and she quickly pushed me back.

"I'm really, really sorry"

I apologized, and she gave me a little nod; we continued cleaning the room, but not a single word were spoken after that incident.

 **AHHH! And I'm finally done with chapter 1, did you guys like it? I hope so. See you guys on the next chapter**

 **Note: I tried doing 3** **rd** **person perspective, but I think 1** **st** **person is my forte.**


	3. Chapter 2: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 2: When The Rain Falls

We finished cleaning the club room; the dust and the disorganized boxes from before were now gone, and the room is now looking squeaky clean.

We decided to tidy up the equipment that we borrowed from the school faculty and bring it back there.

I was all sweaty, and the odor from my body are starting to get through my nose; I took a sniff on my shirt.

"ack"

Penny looked at me, confused but she never bothered to ask; It would be embarrassing if she gets near me.

I lifted the box of tool with both of my hands, while supporting the weight with my chest; I told Penny that she could go home if she wanted to.

She proceeded to take her things with her; I waited for her to leave before going back to the faculty.

While I was on my way back to the office; I heard a loud thunder outside, I guess it's going to rain soon.

I knocked and opened the faculty door, but there's nobody inside, so I went and dropped the tools back from where I took it.

The rain starts to pour down from the sky and onto the school ground; it made a moderate, yet calming noise.

I went back to the club room to get my things; apparently, I didn't have my umbrella with me today, and Darwin have already left.

I should probably ask him to join the club, but for now, I have to find a way to get back home.

I searched the club room for an extra umbrella or a makeshift raincoat that I could probably use; there was one, but it was on Penny's desk; she probably forgot it when she was packing up her things.

I grabbed the umbrella and went down stairs, into the school entrance to see if I could catch up to her.

There she was, standing at the front gate; it seems that she was looking for something in her bag, but failed to find it.

"Are you looking for this? I think you forgot it back there"

She looked at me and smiles; like a kid who got her candy back from a bully.

"Thanks"

I hold out the umbrella, while looking at the opposite side; I just can't take it, her smile is too nerve wracking.

the moment when her hands touched mine, "Run" is the only thing that my brain is saying; run as fast as my heart is beating.

My right foot took the first step onto the wet ground, and after that; I realized that I'm already running away from her.

Shirt, shoe, and bag; everything is now soaked in water, because of the rain and my stupid brain, and yet I stopped after sprinting for a few seconds.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring down my head; I looked behind me… it was her again; she chased after me, even though it was raining hard.

"Do want to share the umbrella with me?"

She asked; even though the thing is already mangled down by the wind, while she was chasing me.

"Why did you follow me here? Look at what happened, you're wet from the rain, and your umbrella is now broken"

"Then why did you run away?"

"I-I… don't know"

I didn't have a proper excuse to say, and I certainly didn't want to tell her why.

"Hahaha"

She laughed

"Ha..haha"

I laughed with her, and for some reason; we felt like a dumb kid laughing for what had happened.

This is why I hated you; you always laugh like there's nothing to worry about; you choose to help others before yourself, and you always had that big smile that makes my heart beat whenever I see them.

"Hey, you know? I saw Ms. Simian on my way down the stairs, and she told me about the deal"

She went from her cheerful voice into a depressing tone.

"I didn't originally want to join the club, because of my family's situation right now; I can't really tell you about it, but it's one of the reason why my dad hadn't picked me up"

She smiled, but it felt like she was crying, and the rain is washing her tears away.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault"

I said, with an apologizing voice; I still feel guilty and been wanting to punch myself.

"No, don't be; I'm glad that I got into this club, and I'll be honest; this is the first time that I enjoyed being at school"

Her word hit me like a bat, it made me realize something; she's wearing a mask every time she's at school; a face that everyone would accept, except her.

Like a makeup that got washed down by the rain; she revealed the face that she's been hiding for so long, a face where only I, get to see… the true beauty.

"Would you like to stop at my place? I could ask my dad to drive you back to home"

It was the only thing I can think of, and the only thing that I can do for her.

"Sure…"

She agreed; I took the umbrella from her and tried fixing it; I was able to fix it somehow, but we're both soaked anyway.

I raised the umbrella over her head, to prevent the rain from pouring down on her.

"Are you fine with this?"

I asked, but she pulled me over her side; making us closer than we were before.

"Warmer isn't it?"

She said, making my face beet red; Luckily, the smell of sweat from before, already got washed down by the rain, yet I'm still afraid that she'll hear my own heartbeat.

My chest begins to beat, louder, and louder for every second that went on; it felt like, she was teasing me the whole time we're walking.

When we finally arrived at my house; I putted down the umbrella on the floor and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

It was dad's voice, I hope he doesn't say a word about this; the door opened before I knew it.

"Oh Gumball, you brought your girlfriend?"

Of course, who am I kidding? He noticed that first, before even noticing that we were both soaked in rain.

After that, he then went back to his couch, eating his pizza and being lazy as usual; to be honest I didn't expect more than that.

"Come in, you should dry yourself first"

I said, worrying that she might catch a cold.

"Thank you, Gumball… I owe you this one"

She said with a smile in her face, yet I'm still worried about what will happen when she gets back home.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter** **😊 I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Note: For some reason doc manager is not accepting double spaces, and when i save the file; it gives me html codes instead.**


	4. Chapter 3: Cyanide in Happiness

Chapter 3: Cyanide in Happiness

It's already 2:30 pm, It took us 30 minutes to walk from our school, and back to my house; today is Thursday, which means I only got until tomorrow to get things settled.

Penny is currently using the shower; I asked dad to lend her mom's old clothes, and dad gave her the pink, loose sweater and a short.

It may take a while before she finished bathing, so I decided to find Darwin; I went to our room, he doesn't seem to be busy, so I went ahead and asked him.

"Hey, Darwin…"

He was sitting on the office chair and was browsing the web when I called at him.

"What is it?"  
He turned around; facing me, and by the looks on his face, I think he already knew.

"Do you think, you can do me a favor?"

I said, nervously.

"hmmm… is it about the Drama Club?"

He asked; I don't know what's on his mind, when he said that.

"Yes, but how did you knew?"

I asked, confused on what I just heard.

"Brother instincts"

He said, proudly standing on his feet.

"So about it… I would be really glad, if you join the club"

I said; I still don't know what he's answer is.

"What? But I already did"

I didn't get what he said, so I made a confused face.

"While you, and Penny were cleaning the club room; I went to Ms. Simian and asked her for another club form"

He said, crossing both of his hand.

"Then why didn't you help us clean?"

I asked, wondering where he went.

"I did wanted to help at first, but I saw you on top of Penny; I didn't want to disturb you, from what you're doing, so I went home"

My face went red when he said that; the window is the only thing that I have, beside me and my broken pride.

"Goodbye, cruel world"

I opened the window and was about to jump out of it.

"No, bro; don't do it"

Darwin pulled on my shorts, hard *Kreek*; hard enough to make it split into two.

"Gumball?"

A voice called me; It was Penny.

Darwin is now holding my shorts, which is now in pieces; while I'm still standing on the window, looking like a maniac, wearing only boxers.

The doorknob twisted, and door slowly creeks open; a shadow of a girl can be seen in-between the door, and the doorframe.

"Gumball…?"

It was too late; before I can move from where I was, she already saw me naked.

The door slammed, and I laid on the floor; another piece of me, broken.

I searched my cabinet for a more casual clothing, that I can wear; I'm still not sure how to present myself to her, now that she saw what I'm hiding; a boxer with nuts, as a pattern… how embarrassing.

I opened the door, and see Penny outside waiting; our eyes met, we made head gestures, like a sign; an unspoken rule, to not say a word about it.

"Are you ready?"

She replied with a nod; I went downstairs, and asked dad to drive us back to Fitzgerald's household.

It took him sometime, to prefer and get his car going; knowing how gluttonous he was, I got a feeling that he's going to make detours along the way.

3:30 pm, about 30 minutes after we left our house, and dad is already ordering food on a drive-thru.

"Dad, this isn't Fitzgerald's"

I said, worrying about Penny

"I know, this is Freddy's"

He said, while chowing down his double-cheeseburger with extra mustard.

God, we should have just taken a bus ride.

4:00 pm, after dad visited 5 more drive-thru restaurants; we finally arrived at…

"The Mall!?"

I turned to Dad, what the hell is he thinking?

"You two, can go on a date or something; I'll just have a bite on the food court"

Before I could say a thing he, already locked the driver seat and ran away like a hungry rabbit.

"Oh wait, be sure to get back here after an hour"

He shouted, while rushing through the entrance; guards already chasing after him, telling him not to run.

"So… where do you want to go?"

I asked Penny, to try and erase her worries.

"I should probably buy some clothes"

She said, smiling at me; she held my hands, and we run through the entrance, just like my dad did.

"Hey!"

The guards were shouting at us to try and slow us down, but we never did bother to stop.

We arrived at the clothing shop, where we hide ourselves within the dressing room.

We were both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths; I can feel her warm body, as we forced ourselves to fit inside a small dressing stand.

Her warm breath blowing through my blue, and delicate fur; it makes my skin crawl, like a feather in my ears.

I can feel my body getting hotter, and hotter every second that passes by, inside that small, cramped up place.

She decided to go out to see if we were still being chased.

"Come on out"

She said, smiling like it was the first time she had fun in here entire life.

I can't still take my eyes away from her; I clenched my fist, and into my chest.

I bent over, as if I was running out of air; still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

She said, i raised my head; she was facing me, holding both of her knee and bending over as I did; my eyes locked up to her lips, it was only a meter, closer to mine.

"Do you, want to wear this?"

I grabbed a random clothe by my side; and came up with a thong.

"Oh shit!"

I panicked and fell on my back.

"Hahaha"

We both laugh; I was wrong, it was the most fun I've had in my life; I'm glad that this day turned out well, despite our worries.

"So, which one?"

She went ahead and picked clothes as planned, and asked me which one is better, a white dress or a red one.

"Th- the white one"

I said, shyly.

She went inside the dressing room; it took her awhile, and she looks better than I expected.

"Woah…"

I was in awe, not knowing what to say; I thought an angel came down and visited me.

"So, do you like it?"

She spun and made the bottom of the dress circled, like in the movies.

"Penny Fitzgerald"

But my time with her got cut, shortly after we heard that voice; it was the voice of Penny's father, Patrick Fitzgerald; and just like every other movie; happiness is only temporary.

 **Eyyy another chapter; i really love writing this story, the fact that I'm not aware what will happen next, makes me excited to write more of it.**

 **Oh before I forgot, did you guys noticed the new cover for this story? Yeah I made that, I was surprised that it came out well xD.**

 **You guys can visit my DeviantArt if you like:** **sinofademon**

 **I'm still new to Digital Arts, so I guess it'll suck :P (Thank you guys for the support, i really, really appreciate it.)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Trouble

Chapter 4: The Trouble

"Penny Fitzgerald"

Those name; when I heard him say it, it made my heart skip a beat.

From those voice alone; it made the smile on her face disappear… what did she do to deserve this?

I was standing there, frozen; Penny is obviously shaken by the situation.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

Mr. Fitzgerald shouted at Penny; he approached her furiously and pulled her hand over to his side.

i am no better than those mannequins on display, I couldn't say a word, or even do a thing about it.

The one who gave me happiness is getting scolded in front of me, man up! Man up!

I closed my eyes and slapped myself back to reality; my heart burning, with the desire; desire to get her away from here, away from those people.

I slowly approached Mr. Fitzgerald.

"What are you doing here? Get lost kid"

That was his last words, before I struck his manhood with my knee; *ack* while he was dealing with the pain inside his pants, I saw an opportunity to grab Penny's hand.

"Let's go"

I grabbed her hands and tried to run, but she stopped.

"No, Gumball"

She said, while struggling to remove my hands from her.

"You don't have to do this anymore, you already gave me enough of what I want"

She said; i just couldn't accept the fact the she refused and didn't want to go with me.

"But… Penny"

I said, while she's still struggling to get out of my hold.

"Gumball, you're hurting me"

I looked at her hands; I didn't realize that I was holding it so tight, that it was starting to graze her skin.

"I-I'm sorr-"

*Blag* Before I could say it, Mr. Fitzgerald already got back on his feet, and punched me.

"You son of a-"

"Dad, stop"

Penny stopped her dad from hitting me again, while I just laid there; I'm so confused that I don't know what to do anymore.

The guards came in, but it was too late; both of them were already gone when they got there.

I picked myself up, at least that's the only thing I could do; I didn't realize the situation of their family, so I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong, and got myself in trouble.

"Hey kiddo"

Dad's fat face blocked the view of the entire mall, luckily my face was naturally big; so, my swollen cheek didn't even look bad, from his perspective.

"So… where's Penny?"

Dad asked, I didn't tell him what happened, and the people who saw it, didn't even care.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, picked her up"

He seemed to be satisfied with my answer or, satisfied with the bunch of food stuffed in his mouth.

I was sitting on the floor for a long time now, even though it didn't look like it; he still went on his way to look for me.

Sometimes I don't really understand him, did he plan all of this? For us, Penny to have some fun together, or was he just hungry… Ah man, this is why I hate thinking.

I tried to stand up on my feet, but before I could do it; the dress that Penny dropped, got on my left hand; I picked it up.

"Hey… What is that? Do-don't tell me you're into that kinda stuff!?"

Dad was shocked when he saw me holding the dress.

"No, Penny were going to buy this, but… but she didn't have money, so I guess I could buy it for her?"

She was wearing this before, but changed back to the clothing we gave her, before leaving the store.

I went ahead and paid for the dress; we got back on our car, but thoughts of Penny, getting in trouble because of me kept flashing in my head.

* * *

The rain finally stopped, and we got back home before Mom does; I don't know what will happen if she got here before us.

It was already 8pm, I went straight upstairs and into the shower.

What will happen to the club tomorrow? The club; there wasn't really a club in the first place, all we did was clean.

The tub, is now filled with warm water; i went in and just relax my whole body.

"I'll try to forget what happened, so please let me sleep"

After I was done, I laid in my bed and tried to sleep the rest of the nights away.

* * *

* Beep* The school bus honked its horn outside the house.

"Kids, the bus is here"

Mom, called for us; we went outside our house, and we saw Larry on the driver seat as usual.

Me and Darwin got inside the bus, I looked around for a bit; nothing unusual.

Larry drove us to the school, and everyone was doing their usual thing inside the bus; nothing unusual.

The bell rang to notify the students to get inside their respective classroom; nothing unusual.

Darwin and I walked into our classes; while on the way there, I was still looking for her.

"Are you looking for something?

Asked Darwin, he was wondering why I kept looking at every nook and cranny of every corner that we passed by.

"I was looking for Penny"

I simply said, hoping that he wouldn't ask another question.

"Did something happen yesterday?"

He asked, trying to make me spit out the answer.

"No, not really"

I said, while holding my bag tightly on my chest; I brought it, the dress, I was planning to give it to her.

We got inside our classroom, and once again; I looked for her presence, and there she was, sitting on her usual sit.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday"

I said to her, hoping that she'll forgive me.

"For what?"

She said; I was confused.

"For the trouble?"

I said; still confused.

"For what? I mean I only met you today, are you a new transferee?"

"What…"

The heck, what happened to her? is she still angry at me? I only tried to help her.

"No, please stop joking around Penny"

I said, while trying to stop my tears for flowing.

"No, sorry; I don't really know you. Uhhmm if you could please stay away from me, you're creeping me out"

She said it, like she was a different person from before; I don't know this person, and this person doesn't know me either.

I slowly back away from her; i slammed open the classroom door; I've heard enough, i just want to run away from this place.

Away from the thief, who stole my heart and smashed it to pieces.

 **Eyyyy, thanks for reading my story; I hope you can leave a review so I could improve my writing further.**

 **Again, thanks for the support :)) see you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The plan

It's funny that there wasn't a single raindrop, falling from the sky; I sat there on the side of the tree, inside the park where everyone has someone.

I've always wanted to experience the feelings of being important to somebody; is it bad for me, to long for it?

I guess it's bad to assume that someone who'd talk to you, also has feelings for you; I guess they'd also treat you, as she treats them.

Maybe, I should head back now; If she really is ignoring me, then be it… I'll act like I don't know you either.

If this is what you want, I'll respect it; but don't go crying on me if I go too far.

* * *

I opened the door into my classroom; it's been 2 hours since I was gone, fortunately next period teacher wasn't there yet.

Darwin was on his seat looking at the window, his eyes looking far beyond the clouds; It looked like he deep in his thoughts.

"Hey man! Why did you cut classes?"

Tobias was the first one to notice me

"I wasn't feeling well"

I said as an excuse; he hesitated to accept it as my answer.

"Oh well, I guess anyone could have a bad day sometimes"

He said.

I sat on my seat and turned to Penny; she was writing on her notebook, but I couldn't see what it is.

"Hey"

I said, trying to get her attention.

"Hmmm?"

She said, not even bothering to say a word.

"So about earlier, I've mistaken you for someone I knew… sorry 'bout that"

"Ok"

She replied, as simple as that.

"So, would you like to join the Drama Club?"

I said to her, with the intention of making her drop the act.

"I don't like acting, so I ca-"

"Absolutely can't refuse"

Penny got cut off by Ms. Simian before she can even finish her sentence.

"What?"

Penny said, she was shocked, and didn't even noticed Simian was in the room already.

"No, Ms. Fitzgerald, you can't refuse; you're a part of the Drama Club"

Ms. Simian said; knowing her, I knew that wasn't the only thing she'll say.

"You, you, and you are going to be the 3 main actors of the play"

Ms. Simian pointed at Tobias, Penny… and Me.

"What play? That's the job of the drama club, you'll create your own, and while you're at it; you're going to decide the roles for your other classmates, because there's only 3 weeks before the school festival, and this class is going to have a play"

She continued.

Everyone was surprised, except me; this is a great opportunity to get my revenge.

* * *

The four of us gathered at the club, after school; each of us presented a possible plot for the play.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

Tobias said; but none of us want an overused play.

"Beauty and the beast?"

Darwin said; but not this one either.

"What about the Adler?"

I said, yet I only got a reaction from Penny, so I gave them a brief context of the story.

"It's about Death and a girl, but the girl convinced death to come with her on a journey"

They were hesitant at first.

"Well, I'll write the scripts, and you guys assign the backups and so"

I said, confidently.

We've finished our meeting for today, and we all went home to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

In our house, Darwin asked me what the play is about, so I told him the story of the Adler.

"The story of the reaper called, Adler and a girl who's supposed to die; but the girl convinces the Adler to go on a journey with her. The reaper protected the girl until the very end"

It was a story that from one of my books, it was a children's book; but it was surely an emotional one.

"I think Dad sold it on a garage sale when I was little; I was a bit bummed out about it, but after seeing the smile of the girl who bought it, I got a little happy"

I said, explaining it to Darwin.

"So, do you remember the face of the girl?"

Darwin curiously asked.

"No, sadly… I can only remember how she smiled"

I said to him, while I work on completing the scripts.

* * *

The next day-

No one left the class after school; we've made an important announcement for the class play.

There was something written on the board: (Main Characters) (Side Character) (Props) (Stage Hand).

Penny, and Tobias was part of the main character; I just want to distance myself away from her.

Side characters are Me (Gumball), Darwin and Joe as a pursuer; Lastly, we have Tina as the Guardian of the tower.

The rest are free to choose what they want to do; we were free to use the gym until 2pm, and then the other class will come for their turn.

The stage was use, so I gave everyone their scripts and we started practicing; others went out to buy supplies, while the stage screw worked on the lighting and sound systems.

* * *

"Stay behind me, I'm the one who'll kill you"

Tobias said to Penny; he was supposed to be wearing a mask, which looks like a skull of a deer; he swung his make-shift sword towards me

I dodge the attack and pointed the edge on my ruler on his neck.

"This girl, needs to die now"

I said to him, as I try to be intimidating; Darwin and Banana Joe circled around him.

"Do you know who, you are talking to? I'm the Adler, and it is my job to take this girls soul; she's mine"

Tobias took her arm and they both run as the curtain closes.

That was our 20th time practicing that scene, our classmate clapped their hands; praising us for our performance.

"Alright, let's try and practice the last scene"

I said, as everyone readied the lights and the background.

"Thank you…"

Penny said, as she lay on the hands of her lover, the Adler.

As Tobias hold Penny's cold and dead body, he took the scythe buried on her chest.

The blood spills from the wound, that his weapon made; he screamed, out of misery, as he wishes for god to take him with her.

The sound in and the lights slowly fades away; the voice over explained what happened and the curtain closes.

*Clap *Clap *Clap

Everyone applaud, cried and laugh because it was our last practice; we didn't wear our costumes because it was still being fixed by the props team.

"Darn 2 weeks have already pass, and tomorrow is will be the 3rd one"

Said Darwin, admitting the we've gone so far.

"Yeah, let's make tomorrow's play, a big one"

I said, looking forward to it.

"But you still haven't talked to her properly, haven't you?"

He said; He was talking about Penny, and how I'm distancing myself away from her.

"Nah… I think that's what she wants"

I said, knowing that he'll just ignore the situation, and move on.

"Hey"

I felt a tap on my back; when I turned around I saw Penny smiling.

"Let's do our best tomorrow"

She said, but I didn't reply, and gave her a cold shoulder; I know it was rude, but it was the only way I can make her feel the same thing that I felt.

She walked away, not saying a word about it; I felt bad about it, but it also felt good.

I just want her to show her what it's like to be ignored by someone you knew.

I wish that Tobias and Penny get closer by the end of tomorrow's play.

 **Sorry for not posting as soon as possible, it was raining for a whole week, and I caught a fever; I had to rest for a while.**

 **Note: I may write the next chapter on 3rd person perspective.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Play

Chapter 6: The Play

The whole crew are gathering in the backstage, everyone is nervous knowing that this is it; the day where they present the play that they've been working so hard for 1 month.

The stage crew, and the went on their position, the cast are now wearing their costumes made by the props team; it was all set, the stage, the curtain the lights and the background for the play.

Tobias wore the Adler's costume; a deer shaped skull with it's horn poking out, a red cape and a black robe.

He has a scythe; a wooden one, but it was made to look like a metal.

Penny wore a white dress; she was supposed to be a princess locked up on a tower protected by a dragon, and her cousin Lesley as the king.

Darwin and Banana Joe are both wearing red bandanas, and a rugged up clothe; they were holding wooden knife on their hands.

Gumball, being the leader of the bandits/pursuer; he wore a mask that has a smile as a design, a black robe, and a katana rolled up on a bloody bandage.

It was time to enter the stage, Gumball took a peek on a curtain; he saw a crowd, patiently waiting for the announcer to start.

Today is the start of the school festival, and their play isn't the only program on that day, yet they were the first one who'll perform on the very first day, of the school festival.

Everyone took a deep breathe, they've put their hands together.

"Let's do our best" Gumball shouted.

"Yeahhh" Everyone yelled their best one and swung their hands upward.

* * *

The lights illuminated the center stage; there, on the center was Sarah standing.

"Today, will mark the start of the school festival, and to give it a good run; our class prepared a play. The story of a girl and the reaper, please enjoy" Sarah said, as she moves away along with the red curtains, opening.

She rushes to the side of the stage, where no one can see her; there, was a desk with a mic, she's was tasked to narrate the story, while the characters are doing the acting.

She sat on the chair and readied the mic, and so it starts…

* * *

Once upon a time on a land far away from here; there was a princess who was cursed with so much misfortune, that their kingdom fell.

The king ordered the knights to carry the child away from them; inside the tower that were built, in ordered to locked the child inside.

The knights carried out their orders and sealed the princess inside the tower, but those knights never came back; rumors said, that after they left the child inside, a monstrous dragon killed everyone who were in that tower… except the child.

A curse to be misfortunate for the rest of her life, a curse which left her alone; not knowing the beauty of the outside world.

Eighteen years had passed, and a new rumor have spread to the kingdom; to whoever kills the princess inside the tower, will be granted immortality.

The king overheard about this rumor and decided to hire the infamous bandit named is Jack.

Gumball entered the stage, along with two other guys; They've approached Lesly on his throne.

"The name is Jack" Gumball said.

"Show your respect to the king and remove your mask" One of the Kings Guard shouted.

"It's fine, I only want him to bring my daughter back here" Lesley halted the guards, who was pointing their spears at Gumball.

"And after I kill her, I'll give the half of your reward. Who knows? I might even double it" Says the king, whispering to Gumball's ear.

The king gave Jack 500 gold coins, which is enough to build a mansion; he was promised to get more than that, after they delivered the girl.

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

A girl rises from her sleep, hearing the commotion outside her door; there were a lot of screaming, crying and begging for mercy, yet in the end, she only hears the sound of bones being crush inside the dragon's mouth.

She peaks through the window of her room; there were a group of bandits, 3 people to be exact, chasing a man wearing a deer skull as a mask.

She only saw them for a second, after that she lost sight of them because of the tower's wall.

It was time for the next scene, Tobias readied himself; he was climbing the stairs of that the props team made.

The stairs, was rushed during the production that anyone who'll step foot on it needed to be careful, but not Tobias; he was so into the play that he crashed and fell, after a few more step on it.

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

The stage crew closed the curtains quickly, after Tobias fell down; everyone was hoping that no one on the audience saw what happened.

Tobias screaming in pain; they only have a short time before opening the curtains again.

Gumball has to think of a solution to prevent the play from getting cancelled; with quick thinking, he rushes to the narrator, and changed some script.

He rewrote some scene quickly, a scene where is the only one who'll suffer.

"Tobias, can you still play on the next scene?" Gumball asked.

"I think" Tobias replied.

"Then don't worry about it, just go with the flow" Gumball winks.

No one knew what Gumball meant about that, and Tobias is on a state where he can't walk properly because of his broken ankle.

Everyone prayed in their hearts, for whatever is on that script, will save the show, that they worked so hard to present.

 _The curtain opens._

* * *

The reaper was badly hurt after fighting the dragon, and those bandits that were after him; he is walking, towards the princess with an injured look.

"I am the reaper, and I came here to take your soul" The Adler says.

"Before, you take me… Will you show me what the world looks like?" The girl says, smiling on the reaper.

Her smile, shined upon the darkness of the Adler's heart; That was the first time that someone, asked for something rather than living.

"I- accept it" He couldn't decline the offer, it was the duty of an Adler to guide someone on it's destination, but it's not written that he couldn't guide them to their journey.

The girl and the Adler were on their way out of the tower, but the bandits were back.

"You! Just give us the girl and we'll let you go" Says Jack.

The Adler ordered the girl to hide somewhere they won't see her.

"Rahhh" The Adler rushes through the bandits.

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

Swords clashing in the distance can be heard; everything went in silence.

The girl, went back to check on the Adler; he was there standing, facing the dragon; there was another man laying on the ground with his clothe stripped off.

The Adler grabbed the girl's hands and run; while the curtains closes.

"Arrghh, I can't take it anymore" Says Tobias

"Don't worry man, you just have to endure it on the scene" Says Gumball, they didn't really have the time to talk, because the next scene is starting.

* * *

Few days have passed, and the Adler was able to heal his wounds; the girl noticed that the Adler wasn't really talking to her, after running away from that tower.

"Come on, let's get going" The Adler said.

They were walking on a street of a black market; when someone bumped into the Adler.

They both turned around to see a man, covered in bloodied bandage all over his body; he was only wearing a shirt filled with blood stains and, and a damaged pants.

"What is Gumball doing?" Darwin whispered on Sarah.

Sarah showed the script to Darwin; he was shocked that Gumball was able to re-write the script without changing so much for the others.

"Now, Tobias only have to know what Gumball is doing; to make this perfect" Sarah whispers.

"You!" The Adler said.

Before Tobias can get a chance to pull his weapon, Gumball brought him down to the ground; Gumball pulled a kitchen knife, a real one, and buried it to the wooden stage ground, near Tobias head.

The crowed doesn't know what's happening, but they were so surprised that they were clapping and shouting.

"This Mask, I think this belongs to you… Jack" Says Gumball, he was laughing hysterically at Tobias; the scene was so intense that, the audience went quiet after Gumball said that.

"Whaaa!?" Some people on the crowed was shocked.

Tobias still haven't said a word; he was still confused, but he knows what Gumball is doing for him.

"If you think you can bring down a reaper, then just stay where you are and never get backup again; the moment will come, when it's your time to die" Gumball said, he took the Adler's robe and mask, and held the girls hand.

"I knew you'll came back to haunt me" The girl jokingly says.

"Well I'm just doing my job" The Adler reply.

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

The Adler and the girl were having a nice time, accompanying each other; The girl experienced how to live, laugh and enjoy things that are around her.

But old habits die hard; the curse is still with her, it was only the Adler's doing that she was able to experience everything up until now.

"Say… will you fulfill my last request?" the girl said.

"Sure" The Adler replied.

"I would like to meet my father, before I go" The girl asked to see his father one last time.

"Sure, but what kind of father would lock up her daughter on top of a tower?" the Adler tried to reason, so that she'd changed her mind.

The girl looks far away, into the castle over the lands filled with flowers and green scenery.

"I would like to know myself" the girl replied.

They travel the lands, far away to reach the castle where they've meet with a group of guards.

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

The guards brought the girls and the Adler to their king; the king who was patiently waiting for the bandits to arrive, met a man whom name he did not know.

"My beautiful daughter" The king said, while faking his smile.

The king spreads his arm, signaling his daughter for a hug; the girl slowly approached the king, and hugged him.

*Stab* A knife has pierced through the girl's chest; red liquid flooded the white dress that the girl was wearing.

"Father, why?" The girl said, she dropped down on her knees.

The girl laid on the floor, filled with her pool of blood; the king laughs, while the Adler stood there, shocked on what he'd saw.

The Adler rushes toward the king, he swung his scythe on the king's neck and through the other side.

A head rolled on the floor next to a throne with a headless body; the entire kingdom was engulfed in darkness.

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

The Adler did something that he wasn't supposed to do; kill a man whose time isn't up yet, and because of that; the time would return to normal where the king is still alive.

The Adler approached the girl's body; he holds her tight and hugged her with tears flowing through his eyes.

"Hey" the girls said with a weak voice.

"Can you fulfill my last request; It's a personal one" She smiles with a blood coming out of her mouth.

"What is it?" the Adler replied.

"Kill me" The girls said; she grabbed took-off the Adler's mask, and proceeded to kiss him.

He stood up, and slowly laid down the girl's body; he took his scythe laying on the ground.

When the scythe was about to hit the girl; the girl spoke the last words for her lover.

"Good-bye, and I love you"

 _The curtain closes._

* * *

Everything went back to normal; except for the king, who's now mute, and the Adler; who is now gone in front of him.

The Adler took the girl's life and was gifted immortality, but the reaper didn't accept it; he took his own soul and went on a journey, to find the girl who took his heart.

 _The End._

The crowed applauds, they shouted and threw flowers on the stage; everyone was feeling it, a good start for the school festival.

 **Yo! I made this chapter extra long and wrote it using a different perspective; I hope you guys liked it.**

 **The next chapter will continue with the school fest :3**

 **Note: The Adler is a story from Beastars; it was their play; it was short tho, and didn't really have a lot of context explained, so i decided to make it longer and implement my own twist in it. The Manga is called Beastars, in case you guys want to read it.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Father

Chapter 7: The Father

The play was a great success; everyone, except the 3 main actors are missing in action.

Tobias was in the infirmary and while Penny got a call from his dad; no one knows where Gumball went, aside from the fact the he ran away after the play was done; he wasn't even there during the curtain call.

The whole class paid Tobias a visit; they've basically threw a party at the infirmary, a simple celebration for their achievement.

The nurse didn't mind the noise that they were making; today is the very first day of the school festival, so she let them slide.

"Where's Gumball anyway?" asked Tobias, he wanted to thank him for his help; though Gumball isn't there with them.

"He probably got embarrassed because of the kiss" replied Darwin.

"But isn't it supposed to be a fake kiss?" Tobias asked.H

"it wasn't, Gumball were so into his character that he accidentally kissed Penny for real" said Darwin.

"What!?" Tobias was shocked; everyone turned to look at him, but luckily, he was able to make an excuse for it.

"Does everyone know about it?" Tobias whispered.

"No, I was the only one on the right angle when it happened, so no one thought that it real" said Darwin.

* * *

"I have to apologize to her" Gumball thought while looking for Penny in a hurry.

He remembered about what happened near the last scene of the play; the accident, he didn't even know if anyone saw it.

Gumball knew why Mr. Fitzgerald called her daughter; it's because of it, the crack on Penny's shell.

He ran, faster that he ever did before, just to look for her; he wants this day to be enjoyable for her, because deep inside, he still wanted to bring back those smiles.

When he finally see's them, they were about to leave; Gumball tried to stop the car by blocking its path.

"Wait!" Gumball shouted.

"Leave kid, you're blocking the road" Said Mr. Fitzgerald.

Gumball didn't move an inch; he knew that if he moved, they will leave.

"No, please hear me out first" Gumball shouted.

Mr. Fitzgerald made the car engine roar as he tries to scare Gumball away, but he didn't flinch; he was determined to give his all.

"I came here to apologize… for everything!" Gumball said.

Patrick opened the door on his side, he got out of his car and finally confronted Gumball.

"You! You did this to my daughter! Giving her hopes, and look at what happened? Her shell cracked. Now I gotta go and get her a new one!" Patrick said in anger.

"Why are you keep her away anyway? Why are you denying her happiness!? So what if she wants to get out of her shell? So what if she wants freedom? She's just your daughter, and not your own property!" Gumball shouted from the bottom of her heart.

"I love her!"

Those words alone were enough to make Patrick snap; he raised his right fist and was about to hit Gumball, but someone got a hold of his arm before he was able to land a hit.

"Dad, let's just go" Penny said while holding his dad's arm.

Patrick stared at Gumball and said "Stay away from us" before getting back to his car.

Gumball moved out of the way to and let them go, but that wasn't enough to stop him; it only gave him hope.

"This isn't going to end here" Gumball whispered.

* * *

 _The next day_

It's the second day of the festival; everyone is having fun going in and out of every booth, looking for every souvenir and food stalls.

Another day for Gumball to sneak out and look for Penny behind Patrick's back.

"Today I'll execute the plan" Gumball said to himself.

Gumball is wearing a black mask, paired with a black shirt and sunglasses; he looked for Penny, and saw her with her dad; her dad looked like he was having a fun time, though Penny's expression says it all.

"I get to her somehow" Gumball whispered.

"Ah dude?"

Someone tapped on his shoulder, it was Darwin along with Tobias; They'd just down the stairs after seeing Gumball dressed weirdly from the window.

"What are you wearing?" Tobias asked.

"A disguised" Gumball replied.

"Uhhh… a disguised, but you know, that only made you looked suspicious" Tobias said.

"Yeah, and why are you even spying on them?" Darwin said.

"About that, can you guys help me?" Gumball said.

He proceeded to tell them about the plan and why he is doing this.

"So, are you guys going to help me?" said Gumball

"uhh" both guys are hesitant.

"Please" said Gumball.

"Do we really have to cross-dress?" asked Tobias.

"Don't worry, Darwin have done it before, he'll help you out" said Gumball while laughing.

"Not, cool bro" Darwin said.

They went to a made café, currently being run by their classmates; they asked them if they can borrow 3 dress and in return; they'll help them out later.

The girls agree laughing, thinking how fun will it be if they did help them serving coffees to the customers, while dressed in a maid suit.

Sarah, Masami and Carmen, gave the 3 a makeover; they wanted to make it more convincing that they are indeed "Maids".

"And Viola! Our 3 beautiful maids, ready to serve our customers" said Sarah.

The 3 are wearing French maid outfit; Darwin has a Blonde hair, Tobias has a Colorful curly hair, but then Gumball came out.

Gumball, out of the 3; he's the only one that exceeded everyone's expectation; a long curly twin pigtail and a black hair with a gothic-ish makeup.

"Marry me" Darwin jokingly said.

"Not again, Darwin" Gumball replied laughing.

They thanked the girls, and promised to comeback later, and with that; the start of Gumball's plan.

"Operation: Seduced Patrick Fitzgerald Operation, a.k.a O.S.P.F.O" said Gumball.

"Wouldn't that be redundant?" replied Darwin.

They've laughed, knowing that the name doesn't matter, as long as they've executed the plan well; without losing their dignity.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for not posting the chapter earlier; lot of things are happening around me.**

 **I've recently just moved in my sister's house, and I'm still looking for a place, where I can write in peace.**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Back to Back

Chapter 8: Back to Back

"Mister! Mister! Would you like to drop by our café?"

Patrick turned around to see three little girls, dressed in a maid outfit, he hesitated for a moment but the three girl's eyes were too much for him to handle.

"Ah, why not?" said Patrick.

He looked at Penny, only to see her looking the other way.

"Come on, you wanted to enjoy this festival, right?" said Patrick.

"Yeah, by myself" replied Penny.

"How, many times did I told you that you cannot! You cannot go out of your shell" said Patrick with a loud voice.

The blonde maid, grabbed Penny's hand, while the other two clings on Patrick's arm; both father and daughter got separated by the maids.

Penny noticed that the maid isn't taking he to the same direction as the ones who took her dad.

"Hey? You sure this is the right way?" Penny asked.

The girl stopped and turned to Penny, giving her a warm smile.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" said Gumball.

Penny was shocked, she didn't expect the maid to be Gumball, or even a male at all; his outfit were so convincing that Patrick failed to notice him.

"Gumball!?" Penny said.

"No time to explain, let's have some fun, shall we?" said Gumball.

He was filled with enthusiasm and excitement, that he never bothered to change his outfit.

They run, side by side; no one dragging another, a synchronized heartbeat.

Gumball saw it, she's smiling like before; but he still had doubts in his head, about the conversation that he overheard before, (the shell).

* * *

 _Inside the café_

Everyone is staring at the guy, who looked too old to be inside a maid café; it was getting awkward for him, so he tried to stand up and leave, but the maids by his side pulled him back down the sofa.

"Don't go~" said Tobias in a girly tone.

He let go of his pride, and embraced his character; he kept telling himself that he'll get Gumball back, for doing this to him.

"Before you leave, why not buy something from our menu, right Darwinia~?" said Tobias.

Darwin took his signal, and offered that menu to Patrick, who's getting photograph by the outsiders.

More and more people is noticing him, and thought it was funny; they were taking pictures non-stop.

"Here sir. It's on the house~" said Darwin in a girly tone.

An omelet with word "love" written on the middle and a heart on top of it, was serve in front of Patrick.

"Th-thanks" said Patrick.

He was about to lift the spoon, but Darwin took it away from him.

"No, you're not supposed to feed yourself here; maids are supposed to feed you"

Darwin used the spoon and took a chunk of omelet along with it; he raised the spoon towards Patrick mouth.

"say Ahhh~" Darwin said.

Patrick opened his mouth, but this time… he had enough.

"AAAAHHHHH" Patrick screamed.

He slammed the table and stood up; everything on that table got scattered, and he finally left that place.

Patrick went to look for his daughter; with that, Darwin and Tobias job is now done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"This taste so good!" Gumball said while holding his ice cream cone.

Penny stared at his ice cream intensely; Gumball noticed it, he held it over to Penny.

"Would you like a taste?" Gumball said.

Penny didn't hesitate, and ate all of it in one go; Gumball is now looking on his hands, that once had a treat on it.

"Why did you eat it all!? Gumball asked, laughing.

"Sorry, I was hungry" Penny laughs.

They continue to visit every stall on the school ground, and after that; they saw a photo booth.

"You want to take pictures?" said Penny.

Gumball didn't want to go, because of how he looks like.

"Come one, it doesn't matter, no one will recognize you anyway" said Penny.

He sighs, after all he was the one who sneaked her, out of his father's sight.

"Ahh, why not?" Gumball said.

They went in; inside is a monitor where they can see their reflection, below it is a button and a coin slot.

There were a wide selection of border and filters, they've selected a border with a heart shape design around it.

Gumball put a coin in the slot, while Penny pushed the button; Gumball noticed that there was

a speaker connected to the monitor.

*Get ready to pose* the voice from speaker said.

*In three, two, one, do a peace sign and get as close to your buddy*

Both of them did what the speaker said, and did a pose of them holding out a peace sign.

*In three, two, one, put your arms over each other's back like a couple*

"What!? This machine might be broken" said Gumball.

But Penny still did what the machine told them, and in the end, Gumball did the same thing.

*Okay, for the last pose; I want you to kiss each other's lips*

"What!?" said both of them.

*Hahaha, I'm just kidding, you can just kiss him or her on their cheeks*

"Bu-" Gumball was about to question the machine, though before he finished the word; a soft lip already landed on his cheek.

*alright, now printing the photos, beep BoOp, I'm definitely a machine, BeEp BoOp* said the speaker jokingly.

Gumball was frozen, inside of his head are flowers and rainbow; with him jumping around like a dream.

"Hey, let's go to the next one" said Penny.

"There's no next one, we're going home" said Patrick.

He finally found her, after hours of looking for her.

"Let's go home, you had enough of fun for today, I'm glad I didn't see that stupid blue cat" said Patrick.

"Sure, let's go home" Penny said, without hesitation.

Patrick was confused that her daughter wasn't complaining or anything.

"What? Just like that? You aren't going to say a word?" asked Patrick

"Yup" I already did what I wanted.

She happily walks with her father, but Gumball stopped both of them.

"Wait, mister… I would like to invite you and your daughter to come tomorrow night, at the bonfire dance" said Gumball, while trying to sound girly.

"Ok…" said Patrick.

"Please sir, it's the school tradition to finish the school festival with the student's dancing around the bonfire" Gumball added.

"Let me think about it" said Patrick.

The Fitzgerald went inside the car after a conversation with Gumball, with Patrick not knowing it was him.

"I'll be there tomorrow" shouted Gumball in a girly fashion.

Penny laughs, but she didn't say a word; in order to cover up Gumball's disguise.

Tomorrow, by the bonfire; a new-found love will start, along with the noises and warm fire.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it :)** **and thanks for supporting my story 3**


	10. Chapter 9: A Warm Night for Both of Us

Chapter 9: A Warm Night for Both of Us

It's the last day of the school festival, the school council can be seen at the back of the school; they were preparing for the upcoming bonfire dance that will happen around 8pm.

Huge logs are being set-up and some of the teachers are helping them to move it around.

Gumball is still at home picking a good clothing, for him to wear; it's the school festival so it doesn't have to be so formal, so he grabbed the best one that he had.

He wore his casual clothing, because today he swore that he's going to be himself, and not hide his feelings for Penny.

For all this time, he was always denying it, thinking that everything that he had felt was just a form of annoyance.

After he finished preparing, he asked his Dad to drive him to the school.

"Where's Darwin?" asked Richard.

"He already left, he said that he was going to ask Carrie out" said Gumball.

"Hmm" said Richard.

Inside his head, he's already picturing a scenario of having grandchildren's; he pictured what would they looked like.

"Dad? We should go now" said Gumball.

"Oh, right" Richard said.

Richard started the car and left their house; Gumball can't help but wonder, if Penny is going to show up.

While on their way to school, both of them were having a casual conversation about the play that they did, Richard praised Gumball on his performance; until they finally arrived at the school.

When they arrived, it was already 7:00 pm, and almost every stall is closed; there was a big banner outside the school that says.

~Bonfire Dance~

-What?- Gathering of all students to celebrate the end of festival.

-When?- 8:00pm

-Where?- At the back of the school.

Gumball got out of the car and said thanks to his dad; Richard drive his car back to their home while Gumball is waving goodbye at him until his dad was out of his sight.

* * *

Penny was able to convinced her parents to let her come to the festival's closing ceremony, but she can only go, with her dad watching her from afar.

She agreed, even though it would be impossible for her to meet up with Gumball because of her dad's presence.

"Why do you always have to watch me?" asked Penny.

She was getting annoyed with her dad, meddling with her own decisions.

"Because if I don't, that runt might say something to you; worst case scenario, is you coming out of your shell because of it" said Patrick.

"Why do we even hide inside of this!?" Penny screamed at him.

"Because people think that we're different!" Patrick shouted back at her.

He was furious about the whole conversation; he thinks that Gumball is reason why Penny wants to break the family tradition.

"I'm telling you, that guy will leave you if he sees the real you" said Patrick.

"He didn't have to" Penny replied.

"You think that will happen? Hmm let see, how long you can keep this up" said Patrick.

* * *

It's already 7:50 pm, and there's already a lot of people behind the school ground.

Gumball is helping Darwin and Tobias, they were tidying the stuff inside the café; it's already closed and they were last one left.

"So… you guys already asked someone out?" asked Tobias.

"Yeah, I already asked Carrie out" Darwin replied.

"What about you Gumball?" Tobias said.

They both turned to Gumball, waiting for his reply.

"I guess…? I don't really know to be honest" said Gumball.

The room went all silent after saying that.

"Ahh-ahaha, look at the time, there's only 5 minutes left, I think Masami is waiting for me" said Tobias.

"Ahh- I forgot, Carrie told me to be there early" Darwin said nervously.

The two got out of the room, and left Gumball behind with his own problem.

"Well they already did so much, it couldn't be helped" said Gumball.

Gumball sighed, he walked around the room while thinking of a solution; he wanted to avoid Mr. Fitzgerald from seeing him, he knew that he wouldn't let him go near Penny.

He sat down and stopped for a moment, and then went outside to see what he can do.

I

At the back of school, all of the students are gathering and waiting for the student council to announce the last program, scheduled for that night.

It was dark, and the only light source was the moon and those glowing sticks that some of the students have.

A static sound echoed throughout the school ground, footstep can be heard from the small platform that the council had prepared.

*Mic test, mic test; OK!* the announcer said.

*So, this is it, once we lit the bonfire, it will be the mark as the end of the festival… so HAVE FUN!*

"Yeah" everyone screamed they hearts out; Principal Brown lit the bonfire, and the music started.

Everyone can be seen dancing around the fire, while some are sitting and enjoying the view, talking with their friends.

Penny was there, standing; she seemed to be looking for someone, behind her was her dad, 10 feet away from her.

"Where are you" Penny muttered.

* * *

"Crap!" Gumball said, as he run through the hallway, but when he was about to turn to the corner, he crashed into someone.

"Awww man, what are you doing?" said by the guy who's wearing a bear suit.

Gumball stand up, and gave the man a hand; he noticed the suit that the guy is wearing.

"What's with the suit?" Gumball asked.

The guy removed the head of the suit, and revealed a wolf who looks a year older than him.

"Phew… that was hella hot, we've just finished performing" said the guy.

Gumball looked confused, he seemed to not understand what the guy had said.

"Anyway, can I borrow that?" Gumball said.

"I don't really know, I have to bring this back to cosplay club" the guy said.

"I'll do it, I just have to borrow it for an hour" Gumball said.

"Sure, just make sure to bring it back" said the guy.

The guy gave Gumball the bear suit, and helped him wear it; Gumball felt how hot it is inside the suit, no wonder why the guy immediately gave it to him.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes since the program have started, and Penny was still waiting on the side; some of the student approached her, online to be rejected.

"See? I told you he's not coming" said Patrick.

Penny didn't say a thing, she was focused on the crowd; trying to find Gumball.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, it was the bear from the performance earlier; it was waving at her.

The bear grabbed Penny away from Patrick, and into the crowd.

"Hey!" Patrick shouted, only to see the bear waving at him.

"Eh" He paid no mind into it, not knowing that inside of that suit was Gumball.

Gumball stopped running, knowing that he was out of Patrick's sight for now, but he knew that he'll come looking for her daughter.

The crowd was rocking into the music that was playing on the stereo, but since there's not so much time left; it was changed into more romantic one, setting the atmosphere for everyone.

"So Mr. bear, since my partner is not here, I supposed you won't mind if I dance with you" said Penny.

Gumball hold her hand in a friendly manner, they were spinning around like kids; until they fell on the ground, with Penny on top of him.

He hugged her; he felt Penny's fragile body on his own hands, but noticed that she was crying.

They stood up, with Gumball is still hugging her, he couldn't do a thing about it.

"You're just like me" Penny muttered.

Gumball heard what she said, he didn't say a word; afraid of what will happen.

"You're hiding yourself inside that suit, afraid of what they'll say to you" Penny said

She wiped the tears that were coming out of her eye, and letted go of him.

"Thanks for your time, Mr. bear" Penny said while smiling.

He was confused, Gumball didn't know, if Penny knew that it was him inside that suit, but none of that matters anymore; Gumball felt dizzy, and his surroundings spun around him, the heat coming from the bonfire, and from the suit that he's wearing caused him to collapsed.

People around him noticed it; it was different from before he had a partner.

He lost consciousness and was taken to a hospital that night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, see you guys on the next one :)**


	11. Chapter 10 : A Promise from the Past

Chapter 10: A Promise from the Past

The sky is clear and the wind is blowing through the branches of the tree, yet, the surrounding is somewhat blurry.

"Ah.. this dream again" Gumball muttered as he looks at a younger version of himself, with a girl he doesn't recognize.

They were on a park, sitting on a swing while reading a book; it was the same book that he had, a long time ago.

"Why are you crying?" asked Gumball.

He sees the tear running from the girl's eye; it was somewhat familiar.

"I feel like, I'm the girl from the story" the girl said.

Gumball asked her why, and the girl told him that she felt connected to the story.

The girl holds the book tightly in her arms, and in that moment a voice called the girls name.

"***!, we've been looking for you everywhere! And why aren't you wearing your shell" said by the voice.

Gumball didn't hear the name, and can't barely remember their faces.

"I wish I can meet the Adler too" said girl said.

She smiled to him before she left with her parents; that smile still resonates in his heart to this day.

* * *

Gumball woke up on his room, he was released from the hospital, a day after he collapsed during the festival.

After that incident, he's been seeing the same dream over and over again, every time he sleeps.

When he was asked what happened to him, he told his parents that he just simply collapsed; though it was a lie, to cover up what really happened.

The only thing he remembers that night, was borrowing the suit from a guy, and that's all there is to it.

He can't recall where, and why he collapsed; maybe it's due to the heat, Gumball thought.

He packed the suit into the box, and decided to bring it along with him; he was hoping to meet the guy who lend him the suit, and maybe, just maybe, that guy knew what Gumball did that night.

It's Friday, and it was time to go to school, he sat in the bus next to Darwin, and put the box on top of his lap.

The bus stopped a few times to pick up the remaining students, before driving everyone to school.

* * *

When Gumball arrived at the school, he saw Penny outside of the bus; he immediately rush towards her.

"Hey! Penny" He said.

Gumball laughed nervously, he didn't know if they've met that night; so, he took caution on his words.

"Sorry, I didn't for not arriving that night, I ended up getting sick instead" Gumball said.

"Oh, it's fine; I heard that you were on the hospital; anyway, what's on the box?" She said.

Gumball opened the box slightly to show her what's inside of it.

"This? It was just a suit that I borrowed from a senior" He said.

But after saying that, Penny went silent; he didn't know why or what caused her to stop.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing" She replied.

They continued walking to their classroom; Gumball thought that he should break the silence between them, but before he could say a word, Penny asked him another question.

"Are you sure, you weren't there that night?" She said.

She stopped for a moment, then turned to the classroom door and opened it.

"Never mind" She muttered.

Gumball went inside, soon after she said that; he's didn't know why she said that.

He thought that maybe, she knew that he was lying; he's sitting on his seat, silently waiting for the lunch break to come.

There were many questions floating inside his head, and the only way to have answer is to see the guy that helped him, that night.

* * *

The bell rang, it was the moment that Gumball have been waiting for, he quickly got out of the room, with the box on his hands.

He wanted answers as soon as possible, so he went looking for the guy; he thought that it would be quicker if he visits the club room, that the suit was from.

Gumball knocked on the club room's door, and opened the door slightly to see if he can take a peak.

"Uhmm, hello?" He said.

A person answered, and opened the door for him, it was the guy from before.

"Oh It's you again" the guy said.

"I wanted to give this back" Gumball said.

He handed the box back to the guy, and said thanks; but he wanted to ask him questions before he leaves.

"Oh wait, I haven't properly introduced myself, my name's Allen" the guy said.

Gumball also told Allen his name; Allen invited him inside, he told him that he's always hang out there during lunch.

"So? What do you want to ask me?" Allen said.

"Do you know why I was wearing the suit?" Gumball asked.

"You borrowed it from me" Allen said.

"Yeah… about that"

Gumball told him, about the situation, and why he needed answers from him.

"Oh so, you can't remember?" Allen said.

Gumball nodded, and was waiting for Allen to answer his questions; Allen laughs, he seemed to be having fun with Gumball around.

"Wha- why?" Gumball asked.

"Don't you remember? That night, you also asked to be a look out for you" Allen said while laughing.

He told Gumball that he asked him to look for a certain girl that night, and after Gumball have met the girl; Allen told him that he watched them the whole time.

"What!? You saw the whole thing?" Gumball said.

He wanted Allen to tell him more about that night, about what Allen saw, and heard.

"I didn't really hear a thing, but I think the girl said something to you before you collapsed" Allen said.

"Before I collapsed…?" Gumball muttered.

* * *

"Sorry kid, I can't let you remember what you saw" The male voiced said.

"What I saw?" Gumball muttered.

A flash of light illuminated his whole surrounding, he can't barely make out the silhouette of the guy who did it.

"I wish, I can meet the Adler too" the girl said.

The girl was crying, like she wanted freedom, but was being chained by her family's tradition.

"Hey are you okay?" Allen asked.

Gumball came back to reality, he realized that what he's been dreaming of, was a memory that he once had.

"What happened to you? You looked pale" Allen said.

Gumball told him that he's fine now, and thanked Allen for his time; he said goodbye and closed the door.

He came into the realization, it wasn't the heat that made him collapsed on the first place; it was the memory that came rushing back to his brain.

"I'll become the Adler if I have to, I'll take you, out of your shell" Gumball said to himself.

He remembered everything, not only the event that happened at the festival, but also the event that occurred 7 years ago, back when he was 10 years old.

* * *

 **Yay, finally finished chapter 10, Next chapter will be a story about the past.**

 **As always, thanks for reading my story.**


	12. Chapter 11: We were there

Chapter 11: We were there

 _7 Years ago._

The Watterson's have finished setting up their shop; they were having a garage sale, for the stuff they didn't need anymore.

Their family is growing fast, and there isn't enough space for them inside; the shop is set outside their front yard.

Toys, old appliances and books are organized in a way, for people to easily find what they want.

They were people who are browsing and asking them for the prices; Gumball was reading his favorite book on the table next to his dad.

Richard grab for the bottle of water, but it's already empty; he asked Gumball to grab another one inside.

"Ok, dad" Gumball smiled.

He put down the book that he was reading, while Gumball was inside; a girl asked Richard if he was selling the book, Richard thought that it would be nice if she just gave to her for free.

When Gumball came back with the bottle of water on his hands, he asked his dad where'd his book go.

"I gave it to a girl, I thought it was for sale" said Richard.

Gumball almost cried, but he tried to toughen up; he asked his dad which way the girl went.

"Do you really have to take it back?" Richard asked.

Gumball told him, that he wanted to read it one last time, before he gave it away; he wanted the person to understand, the story as much as he did.

Richard understands what he wanted to say; he told Gumball that the girl went to the park by herself.

He told him that the girl looked sad, so he gave her the book without taking the money; Gumball started running to the direction that his dad gave him, but before that, Richard shouted to him; telling him to be careful.

* * *

After an hour of looking for the girl, he finally found her sitting on the park's bench.

"Hey, I think you have my book" Gumball said.

The girl turns to face him, she didn't fully understand him, because she was so engrossed on the story.

Gumball sat next to the her, he looked at the page that the girl was reading; the girl flipped the page to the next one.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" the girl asked.

She looked at him, but Gumball didn't look scared; he doesn't understand why the girl would say such a thing.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" He asked.

The girl seemed to be satisfied with his answer, and continued reading the book.

After they've finished reading the book, Gumball noticed that they were tears flowing from the Girls eye.

"Are you crying?" Gumball asked.

The girl, shake her head left and right; she was implying that she was only touched by the story.

"I wish I could have a friend like him" She said.

She closed the book, and was about to give it back to Gumball, but he stopped her, and gave it back to her.

"I could be your friend" he said.

"Really?" the girl said happily.

They smiled, and introduced themselves to each other.

"I'm Gumball"

"My name's Penny"

She tried to gave the book, back to Gumball once again, but he declined.

"You can, give it back to me someday; when you finally meet a friend as cool as the Adler" He said.

She agreed to keep the book for the time being; the sun is almost setting, and the girl realized something.

"Sorry I have to go home, I don't want my dad to noticed it" Penny said.

"Will you come back her tomorrow?" Gumball asked.

Penny gave him a nod, as she run back home; with a bright yellow body, and a wing on her back, Gumball thought that the whole encounter was from a page of a fairytale.

He went back home, hoping that tomorrow; he'll see her again, back at the park.

* * *

It's been almost a month after Gumball and Penny had met each other; they've been seeing each other every day.

In one occasion, Gumball even helped Penny to sneak out of her house; they don't have any idea how long they can keep this up, and for how many times are they going to keep this secret.

"It may be too late to ask you this" Gumball said.

He confronted Penny, this has been in his head since the day he met her.

"Why are you trying to hide this from your parents?" He said.

Penny sighed, she knew that sooner or later, Gumball will asked her that question.

"Do you remember what I said, when we first met?" She said.

Gumball shook his head, telling her that he doesn't remember any of it.

She leaned towards Gumball's face; she tried to get as close as possible and said.

"Gumball, aren't you afraid of me?"

Gumball stared at her for a few seconds, giving Penny a blank stare; until he broke the eye contact and laugh.

"Pfft, haha are you serious?" He said.

She didn't say a thing, and everything went silent between them; the atmosphere turned into an awkward one, they both felt uncomfortable.

Penny took the first step; she said that she had to leave sooner, or else her dad will find out that she's gone; Gumball agreed, and they both went the separate way.

"Ahh wait" Gumball said.

Penny stopped to look at Gumball, he managed to say a word to break the silence in the last moment.

"See you tomorrow?" He said.

"Yeah" She said.

But the tone of her voice sounded like she wasn't sure, if she'll see him again; Gumball was a bit worried, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

 _The next day_

Gumball is waiting for Penny to arrive at the park; he's been waiting there for an hour, and she usually comes there before Gumball, but today is different.

Today, she wasn't there at the usual spot, on the usual time; there isn't anyone around, not even a single sign of Penny.

He decided to wait, a bit longer; seconds turned into minute, minute turned into hours, and hours turned into days.

He waited, everyday at that place, just to wait for her; for almost a week, he visited the park, waiting for her, and at one time, he even decided to wait for her outside the Fitzgerald home, but she didn't come.

He decided to take a peek at the window, where Penny's room is located; he thought that he saw her, but the girl didn't even look like the Penny that he knew.

The girl looks like a brown shell of peanut, with an antler poking outside the shell on both side of the girl's head.

He decided to leave; he thought that maybe, their family moved to another town, without her telling him about it.

Gumball was bummed out about it, and didn't want to go straight to his home; he wanted to sit on the park, and just think about it.

He sat on the bench for a good 10 minutes, and decided that it's about time for him to leave.

Gumball stood up, while wiping the tears on his eyes; though, he thought that he heard someone call his name.

He scanned the place from where the voice is coming from, nothing; then he looked over on the other side of the street.

It was Penny calling her name, it looks like that she was in a hurry; she was still catching her breath, when she heard Gumball called her.

"Gumball/Penny" They both shouted in unison.

Gumball smiled, while Penny was walking towards him; Penny gave him a hug, it was so tight that he felt the heat from their skin, touching each other.

"Where were you?" Gumball asked.

Penny explained, everything to him; apparently, Mr. Fitzgerald caught her that day, on her way home.

He saw her walking down the streets, without her shell; so her dad locked her into her room, while keeping an eye on what she's doing.

She said that, the only reason she was able to escape, was from the sound of the twigs and grass outside her room; her dad went to check it out, and that's when she decided to meet Gumball.

"So it was you, in that shell?" Gumball said.

"And it was you, outside my room?" Penny said.

They both laughed, on how the whole thing happened in such a coincidence.

"It seems that faith, wanted to brought us back together" Gumball said.

A moment later, a larger shadow blocked his; a huge figure came, unnoticed by both of them, the figure spoke behind them.

"And it seems that faith, also brought me here" Patrick said.

It was Penny's dad, when he noticed that she's gone; he followed the traces that her daughter had left behind, due to her unstable form.

* * *

Penny was exhausted from all the running that she did, and she didn't expect that her dad would follow her here.

"Come on, let's go home" Patrick said.

But Penny didn't want to come with him, she had it; it was the first time that she had to disobey her dad, in front of him.

"No" She said.

But Patrick forced her, by grabbing her arms and dragging her, towards his car.

"I said NO!" she shouted.

Penny weren't able to control her form and emotions; it overflowed throughout her body, causing her to turn into a huge red dragon, but in a slimy form.

"Look, what you turned into" Patrick said.

Gumball was shocked, by what's happening in front of him; he didn't move, he was so confused.

"They're gonna call us monsters, He's gonna call you monster!" Patrick said.

He was pointing on Gumball, who's still frozen, to the point of not talking; Penny turned to look at Gumball, and slowly, she turned back into her original yellow form.

"Ah- I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that" She said.

Gumball didn't speak, he was just looking at her, with a confused face; he was trying to think of a word that can describe what he's feeling right now, but was left with awe.

"Penny-" He said, but were unable to finished it.

Patrick approached him, he took the protection that he was wearing on his right arm; it was shining, glowing with shimmering light.

He puts his palm, over Gumball's head; and released his energy into him.

"Sorry kid, I can't let you remember what you saw" Patrick said.

Inside Gumballs head, are the memories; being shattered one by one, a memory with an unknown girl, with a smile that took his heart.

Gumball tried to hold onto it, even though everything was getting shattered; he still tried to grab a broken piece, knowing that it would hurt him.

A piece of loneliness, where he saw her cry; he wanted to see her again, so he clung to the piece tightly.

"If I ever see her cry again, I'll rise from my slumber" Gumball muttered.

Patrick tried to replace the memories that he took, with him alone in the park; he didn't want to mess with the kid's head too far.

After he was finished, he brought Penny back at their house; he scolded her, and put her under a strict watch, after what happened; he monitored her almost 24/7.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, took me awhile to finish; It's been getting hard to write, due to my nephew being stubborn and waking everyone at night.**

 **(I write stories during midnight Xd)**


	13. Chapter 12: The Other Father

Chapter 12: The Other Father

After that incident, they've found Gumball lying on the ground unconscious; when his parents asked him, he told them that he had no recollection of what happened.

Nicole was worried that something bad might had happened to Gumball, so they drove him to a nearby clinic for a check-up.

After they've arrived on the clinic, Richard told the doctor what happened, and the doctor invited them inside a room.

The doctor checked on Gumball's eye, knee, and heartbeat; he lifted his arm towards Gumball's view.

"Can you tell, how many fingers am I holding up?" The doctor asked.

"Two-" Gumball replied.

Everything seems fine, Gumball didn't have any visible injuries; no mark, no nothing, but something kept bothering his parents.

"Can you remember what happened? And why are you at that park?" The doctor asked.

Gumball closed his eyes, he seemed to be trying to remember something; he kept trying again and again, but the only thing he's remembering was him, alone at that park.

 _ **Arrrghh**_

Gumball were pushing both of his hands onto his head, he was screaming in pain, tears flowing down on his checks; everything felt wrong for him.

"Why am I remembering something like this?" he sobs.

Nicole pulled Gumball into her arms; she hugs him tightly, while telling him over and over that everything is going to be fine.

Richard stood at the corner of the room, looking down; he seemed to be bothered by something, but didn't have the courage to voice it out.

Gumball fell asleep on her mother's arms, she heads back to the car while Richard stayed with the doctor to pay the bills.

"Honey, wait for me in the car okay?" Richard said.

The doctor was packing up his stuff, when all of the sudden; Richard asked him a question.

"Hey, Doc… uhmm, is it possible that my son's memories were erased?" Richard asked.

"What made you said that?" The doctor replied.

"Well you see, Gumball has been seeing this girl at that park, but then after what happened; he only remembers himself alone" Richard said.

The doctor was shocked, and confused on what he'd just heard.

"Why didn't, you tell me earlier?" The doctor asked.

Richard let out a huge sigh, and told the doctor the reason why, he kept it from his wife and son.

"Well you see, if my wife knew about it; she will be furious at me, and look for that innocent girl" he said.

"And if told my son about it, he'll also look for that girl; it'll only make everything worst, he's only 10 ya'know?" he continued.

The doctor, understood he's situation; and gave him an advice.

"Well, you're the one who can only support your son, because you're the only one who remembers; and if you ever see that girl again, you're the only one who could push him" Said the doctor.

He hands over the bill to Richard; the doctor smiled at him, waiting for his payment.

"Well, the service is not free, my friend" he said.

Richard pulled out his wallet, and paid the amount on his cheque; after paying the doctor, he went back to the car and drive his family, back at home.

* * *

It's been year since that incident occurred, and Richard occasionally check the park; taking the chance to meet that innocent girl, 7 years ago.

He drove by the park, and saw no one there, so he decided to buy groceries on his way home; it's been raining recently and luckily, he had Gumball's umbrella with him.

He parked the car on front of his house, and sat on the couch, switched the television on, and relaxed with his bag of chips.

Boxes of pizzas were stacked together, he was having a good time all by himself; Richard heard the footstep outside, along with the occasional sound of the rain dropping.

It was Darwin who opened the door, he came home earlier than he expected, but he didn't see Gumball with him, so he asked.

"Where's Gumball?" He said.

Darwin told him that Gumball was doing something important at school, and didn't want to disturb him.

Darwin heads upstairs to his room, while Richard continues snacking on the couch.

* * *

It was almost an hour after Darwin came home, when Richard heard two set of footsteps outside; the doorbell rang, and it felt like something out of the ordinary.

"Coming!" he said.

He answered the door; it was Gumball, along with a girl, and as every father would say when they saw their son brought a girl at home would say.

"Oh Gumball, you brought your girlfriend?"

Richard smiled, and went back to the couch to eat some pizzas; he was able to keep his cool for a moment.

When Gumball heads upstairs with the girl, Richard almost screamed his lungs out; the girl that his son have brought home, looks exactly the same as the girl from 7 years ago.

He was shocked, he had to confirm it, he decided to pull out a plan; he thought that, if he's ever going to help his son; he's gonna do it, dad style.

Richard knew that Gumball will asked him to drive them to that girl's place, so he planned his route and his course of action; he wanted to gave them some alone time, and the mall is a good place to start.

* * *

After an hour of driving, around; they've finally reached the mall, Richard runs for the entrance; he tries to hide himself to Gumball and Penny.

Gumball and Penny did the same thing, and Richard watch them from afar, while trying to hide his presence.

Though, a lot of things have happened, he tried not to interfere until the end; the only thing he could do at the end was comfort Gumball.

After all that he'd saw, he decided to let his son do all the job; he had faith in him, and told himself that he'll only back him up when necessary.

He felt that, Gumball was able to hold into something, before even forgetting everything; Richard felt proud, and happily drove his some back at home, he knew that Gumball would overcome this problem, and it would only make him stronger.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, all the way to this chapter; i appreciate your support!**


	14. Chapter 13: Chain and Ties

Chapter 13: Chain and Ties

Gumball thanked Allen on his way out; Gumball's stomach was grumbling, so he decided to head back to the cafeteria to grab a bite.

Everything from 7 years ago went back to him, every memory he spent with Penny; from the first and the last thing that happened with them.

That was the reason why, Penny was so comfortable around him; even when she knew, Gumball couldn't remember her at all.

Both of them clung to a piece of hope; a wish to redeem each other's happiness, same goal to save one another.

Gumball decided to wrote a letter to Penny; it was the only way he can convince her to come; he wanted to tell her that everything came back to him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to her; not with her dad around.

He wrote a short, and simple letter; Gumball knew that this letter will make her go, to that place.

 **Come meet me at that park from 7 years ago; if you could sneak out like last time, it would be great. I'll be waiting for you, before midnight.**

Gumball stands up from his sit, he put the letter inside a white envelope; and went back to the corridor.

* * *

Gumball is walking on the corridor, trying to find Penny's locker; he was hearing load footstep coming from his left side of the building, and as soon a he turns into that corner.

*Blam* Darwin crashed into him; the letter that he was holding got mixed up with the papers that Darwin was holding.

Darwin quickly grab everything that have fallen down, including a white envelope, while Gumball also grab an envelope, but a little bit different than before.

Not one of them noticed that the envelop that they're now holding is not the same as it used to be.

Darwin was in a hurry, and quickly said goodbye, and Gumball did the same; he continued searching for Penny's locker.

After a minute of searching, Gumball finally found it; he mustered up his courage, to put the letter inside it.

"Ah, now I just have to wait" Gumball said.

He went back to class, slowly waiting for today's school to end; time went by, and Gumball was thinking of what he should say to Penny, while sneaking a look at her for time to time.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling for the end of today's class; Penny went ahead of everyone, she forgot a book on her locker, she was supposed to give it to someone, back at the school festival, but she somehow forgot about it.

She opened her locker, and grabbed the book; but she noticed something was sticking out of the locker when she opened it.

She picked up the piece of paper that fell down; it was an envelope, and there was a letter inside it.

Penny opened the envelope, she reads the content of the letter.

"Meet me at the back of the school before midnight, at the place where they've set up the bonfire. I have something to tell you" She said, while reading the letter.

Penny thought that it was Gumball who wrote it, so she decided to try and come; she remembers those time where she had to sneak out, and now she's gonna do it again.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Gumball have already prepared everything, but he can't help to notice that his brother is also doing the same.

"Darwin, what are you doing?" He asked.

Darwin asked the same thing, and they both agreed to say it at the same time.

"I'm going to meet someone tonight" They said.

They were both surprised that they were going the same thing, at the same time.

"Well, best of luck for the both of us" Gumball said.

Darwin agreed, and they exited the door that leads outside; both of them walked the opposite direction, while a full bright moon, shines above them.

* * *

Gumball arrived right on time, no one was there; it was good, he thought.

Meanwhile; at the back of the school, Darwin have arrived; he's holding roses in his hand, and was looking for Carrie.

He saw a silhouette of a girl, standing in the dark; he couldn't make out the shape of the girl, so he approached her, believing that it was Carrie.

As he walks closer to the silhouette, the moon started to reveal the face of the girl.

"Penny? Wha- what are you doing here?" He said.

Both of them looked surprised, they weren't expecting to see each other.

"I was waiting for someone" Penny said.

After hearing her words, Darwin realized something; he asked Penny, if she received some sort of letter.

"Yeah, I did get a letter; I thought it was from Gumball" Penny said.

Penny showed Darwin the letter that she was holding; Darwin took it, and recognized the hand writing, his hand writing.

Darwin face palmed himself, realizing that the letters got mixed up; he quickly turned to Penny and told her to come with him.

Back at the park, it's been almost an hour after Gumball had arrived there; and there wasn't any sign of Penny.

He thought that Penny, didn't took the letter seriously; he tried to imagine any kind of reason, on why she wasn't there… but nothing good came into his head.

* * *

Penny and Darwin went out of the school, they decided to run while talking about the details, and Gumballs possible location.

"Hey do you have any idea on where would he want you to come?" Darwin said.

"No" she said.

"Well, Gumball went to the opposite direction; I don't know if there's any land mark there that holds a sentimental value with him" Darwin said.

That's when it hit Penny, she stopped on her tracks, and Darwin did the same.

"You should go ahead" Penny said.

She told Darwin that Carrie won't come to that place, so she probably thought that it was a prank, and the only one who would understand Gumball's letter was her, Penny.

They run together, and Darwin tailed her for awhile until they were near his house.

"Hey, good luck" Darwin said.

He went inside, took a phone call to Carrie's house and explained everything to her.

Penny continued running, and when she got to the park, there was no sign of Gumball there.

She stops and sit on the swing, in the middle of the park; she tried to relax, she waited until she heard a set of footsteps behind her.

A cold can of cola gently hit her left cheek; standing beside her was Gumball, he was holding 2 cans on his hand, smiling.

"Seems that you need some refreshment" Gumball said.

Penny, took the cola on Gumball's hand and said thanks; sweat dripping on her forehead, Gumball took a towel, and put it on top of Penny's head.

"Thank you" she said.

For moment, they sat there drinking their can of coke; thanks, and thank you are the only word that came out of their mouth.

Gumball gulps down every last drop of his coke, and stood up; he placed the can on the ground.

He was standing there, with his back turned to Penny; he kicked the can with his foot, it went flying upwards, and made a sound after hitting the ground.

"Hey, do you remember when we used to play here?" Gumball said.

A sound of car passing by the park, can be heard at the distance; both of them didn't mind it, thinking nothing about it.

"It's been seven years, since we've been here" Gumball added.

The sound of the car stopped and a faint set of footsteps can be heard from a distance.

"I remember everything" Gumball said.

He turned back to Penny, smiling, but those smiles got swept away from his face as soon as he sees the Person behind Penny.

"So you were able to remember everything, huh; I guess I have to do it again"

Patrick emerges from the darkness, she grabbed Penny and quickly puts her into sleep.

Gumball noticed that Patrick wasn't wearing anything, he looked like a blue form of energy; he's hands glowing as he puts Penny down on the ground.

"Don't worry, I just made her sleep" Patrick said.

Patrick approached Gumball with an intent to harm him; Gumball felt scared, it was the same feeling back then, but there was something more to that; something stronger than fear, it was courage.

Gumball knew, that he doesn't have a fighting chance against someone, who's more powerful than him; so he decided to run, but not without Penny.

Patrick started running towards Gumball, he swung his right arm; he was trying to grab Gumball, but Gumball is quicker than him.

Gumball dodge the attack, and was able to get through Patrick's side; he grabbed Penny, and put her on his back.

He run towards the park's exit, he slammed the gate behind him; he took a quick glanced to Patrick, he saw him transforming into another beast, a cheetah.

"Oh for heaven's sake" Gumball screamed.

He run as fast as he can, to get away from there, but Patrick was fast; he was able to jump over the fence and tackle Gumball to the ground.

Gumball was able to toss Penny on the patches of grass, before he got tackled down by Patrick.

Penny, was gaining some of her consciousness, but she couldn't barely make out what's happening.

Patrick pinned down Gumball to the ground, he was growling at him; Gumball closed his eye, while trying to move his face away from the sharp fangs that's been pointing at him.

"If you remember what happened, it will only cause our family a harm" said Patrick.

Penny fully regained her consciousness, he realized that her own dad was about to bury his fang in one of her friends.

The anger, fear, and disappointment got into her head, the feeling that she had been holding for her dad blew up, along with the shell, that had been keeping her lock.

A bright stream of light pierced the skies, and illuminated their surroundings; after the light was gone, Penny stood there, but not in a form that Gumball would expect.

Penny turned into a red dragon; her form was bigger, than the one from seven years ago.

She was as surprised as them, it made her scared of her own self; she screams, and flew the skies away from both of them.

* * *

Patrick was shock from what happened; a fist hit the left side of his face, it was Gumball who threw it.

That punch made him fall to the ground, while Gumball got a hold of him; now it was Gumball who's pinning him down.

"What is it that you want?" Gumball shouted at him.

"What's with these, god darn tradition, can't you even remember what happened 7 years ago?" Gumball added.

Patrick tried to remember what happened, and it was exactly the same as this.

"You thought I was scared back then, you thought that if you had let me go; I will tell everyone what I saw, and that will make your family damned for their whole life" said Gumball.

Patrick was enraged by Gumballs word; he showed his teeth, to tryi and intimidate him, he tried to struggle, but failed; Gumball was somehow stronger than him, and he doesn't know why.

"No! you listen to me, I wasn't the one who was afraid, YOU! Were the one who were afraid of everything" said Gumball.

Gumball stood up and let Patrick go, but got immediately pinned down by Patrick.

"What? You're gonna do it again? You're going to run from all your problem by erasing all of my memories, and locking up your daughter?" Gumball said.

"I pity you, Mr. Fitzgerald; you were so caught up with your own delusions, that you forgot one thing…" Gumball added.

Gumball laughs; he took a deep breath, he wanted to make Patrick realize it, so he looks at him at the eyes with a resolve.

"No one cared from the beginning, No one cared about your secrets, and no body cared about what you guys "are" from the start; heck I even made friends with your daughter, until you ruined it" Gumball said.

Gumball's word struck him; it all made sense now, he was scared of what other people will call them, that he didn't realized, that none of it matters anymore; he didn't try to understand why a kid would want to be friends with her daughter, but now everything is clear to him.

He slowly released Gumball from his hold; he let him go; Patrick watch him run, he saw himself to Gumball; he remembers himself, back when he was a child.

Patrick breathes in, he turned tried to transform into a dragon, and chased Gumball; he flies near him, signaling him to stop.

"Hey kid, hop on" Patrick said.

He wanted to give Gumball a chance, but it was also a way to redeem himself from all his past mistakes that had done to them.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I had to revise everything to get to here xD. When I was writing up the previous version, I felt that something isn't right so I had to rewrite it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, see you on the next chapter .**


	15. Chapter 14: A Confrontation

Chapter 14: A Confrontation

"Hey kid, hop on"

As soon as he heard Patrick's voice, Gumball as fast as he could; he didn't want Patrick to get on his way to Penny.

"Hey!" Patrick said

He glides down and landed on the street, ahead from Gumball; He stopped him, and Gumball looks furious about it.

"Look, I don't want you, stopping me again; if you don't want to deal with your problems, then I'll deal with it" Gumball said.

Patrick lets out a huge sigh, this was the only time he done this; asking a someone for a help.

"It seems that you didn't hear what I said earlier, kid; I need you to talk to Penny, I think you're the only one she'll trust" He said.

Patrick lowered his back, he was signaling Gumball to ride on his back; Gumball noticed that, Patrick's dragon form, is much more précised than Penny; it was consistent, and didn't seem unstable.

He hoped on his back, holding on Patrick's neck for support; Patrick flapped both of his wing, and began to soar the skies.

It was the most amazing thing that Gumball had; Patrick was fast, his wings were able to split the clouds into two, and the speed almost made Gumball fall.

"Hold tight" Patrick said.

He was using everything he have left on his energy, just to catch up to her daughter; he doesn't care about the consequences it'll do to his body.

"I think I can see her" Gumball said.

Patrick flew over the forest; the destruction that Penny had made was visible, the forest was slowly getting engulfed by flames.

"I need to stop the flames from spreading; you're on your own now" said Patrick.

Gumball went inside the forest to look for Penny, while Patrick tries to knock down some trees to stop the fire from spreading to the other part of the forest.

Gumball Runs through the forest; he didn't care about the heat of the ground, that were burning the sole of his feet, he pushed through everything, just to talked to her.

He traced the path that leads to Penny, using the broken trees that got knocked down by her.

* * *

Gumball arrived at the scene; there was a huge crater in the middle of the forest, but there isn't a sign of Penny there.

He went down the crater to investigate, no one, there was nothing there, except some bloody footprints, leading to the other side of the forest.

Gumball feared for Penny's safety, he was worried sick; he hoped that some kind of animal didn't attack her, or found her first before him.

He followed the set of footprints, but weren't able to find her; Gumball shouted Penny's name over and over, in hopes of finding her.

"Penny!" He shouted.

Gumball heard a twig snapped on a nearby tree; he turned a brush the tall grass aside.

"Penny?"

He slowly approached the place, where the noise came from; and little by little, he saw a shape, glowing on the dark night.

It took a form of a wolf, a grey, large wolf, but with a horn sticking out on its head; Gumball noticed that it was bleeding from its left leg.

The wolf was stuck on a bear trap; Gumball tried to approached it, but the wolf growled at him.

"It's okay…" Gumball whispered.

He was trying to calm it; he knew nothing about this creature, yet he still tried to help it, he felt that he had to help it.

*Clakak* Gumball heard a clucking sound; he knew that it was the hunter who set the bear trap.

Gumball hurried over to the creature, he went over its feet and forced to open the trap by his hands.

The footsteps were coming closer, and Gumball was panicking; he doesn't want to die in that forest without even telling Penny what he feels.

A surge of adrenaline, rushed through Gumball's body; his hands are bleeding from the spikes of trap, while trying to break the creature free, from it.

"Arrgh!" Gumball signaled the creature to run and escaped free; the wolf run away from him, he heard two set of footsteps, one is getting further from him, and the other, closer.

"Wadda you doin here boi?"

The man said, pointing his shotgun on Gumball's head; the barrel of the gun was cold, colder than the man's voice, Gumball felt it, as it touched the skin on the back of his head.

"You just freed my prey, but ya'know, a cat wouldn't be so bad once in a while" the man said.

Gumball heard enough, this man wasn't in the right state of mind; his thoughts were rushing through his head, different scenario of what would happen, played over and over, until he finally decided; it's either he die here, or do something, to see the sunrise.

* * *

The man is tying up Gumball; he finished tying Gumballs arm, and now he's trying to tie Gumball's leg to keep him immobile.

A nearby howl took the man's attention away from Gumball, and with quick thinking and split seconds decision; Gumball kicked the man's knee, and was able to dislocate it.

The man screamed, but quickly pointed the shotgun to Gumball's face.

"You're a witty bastard, huh? Guess I'll just have to make your brains, explode" the man said.

But Gumball was quick, he tackled the man's gun away from him, and headbutt him; Gumball was all beat up, bleeding from his head, and blood dripping from his hands.

The man became unconscious, and Gumball decided took the man's knife to free himself.

It took him awhile to remove the rope that was binding his hands, and failed to noticed that the man regained his consciousness.

He heard clucking sound, the same was as before; he knew that this is the end for him, so he faced the man, and smiled one last time.

"That's good, I wouldn't want my meal, full of snot" said the man.

Gumball closed his eyes, the memories that he spent with Penny, kept flashing back on his head, over and over.

"I guess this is the end huh?" Gumball muttered.

*Blam* the sound of the gun, firing at him made Gumball flinched, but when he opened his eyes again; the man was getting mauled by the wolf.

The bullets were able to hit Gumball, but it was redirected on his shoulder; the creature was able to attacked the man on the right time.

Gumball heard another shot before losing consciousness; he dropped on the ground, due to exhaustion.

A week after, Gumball woke up, in a hospital room, filled with flowers and notes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, see you guys on the next one :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Her Perspective

Chapter 15: Her Perspective

Patrick have finished knocking some trees; he did it to stop the flames from spreading, further more into the forest.

He called the Police and the Fire Fighters into the scene, but he hurried, and flied back to his car, before anyone noticed him, he didn't' want someone to see him out of his shell.

He remembered leaving his shell back at the passenger seat of his car, he took it out after seeing her daughter, alone with Gumball; he thought that the scene was familiar, and realized that Gumball might have gotten his memories back.

After Gumball, knocked some senses into him, he finally realized that, what he had been doing is wrong; so, he entrusted Gumball with everything, he know that he can bring Penny, back to him, back at their home, but he didn't know the danger that awaits Gumball and Penny.

* * *

 _Awhile ago._

Penny weren't able to control her Dragon form and left fragments of oozing energy dripping, enough to set a wood on fire; she crashed landed on a nearby forest, surrounding Elmore.

She lost consciousness after the impact; she turned back into her original yellow fairy form, and left a huge crater in the middle of the forest.

Meanwhile, a hunter was cleaning his hunting equipment's inside his shack, when suddenly, he hears a loud crashing sound on a nearby area.

The man decided to rearm all of his trap nearby, before heading out with his shotgun on his hand.

He brought a rope with him; just in case he needed to tie or grab something out of that place.

He arrives at the place where the noise came from; up from the sky, he noticed a thick cloud of smoke forming, there was a forest fire, but still far from him.

When he got there, he saw the girl in the middle of the crater; at first, any sane person would think that, helping the girl would be the right action to take, but not for him.

The hunter ties, Penny's arms and leg using the rope that he had brought with him, but he didn't expect what was coming.

Penny turned into a wolf; she bit the man's leg, causing the man to scream in pain, the hunter readied his gun, but before he was able to point it at her, Penny had already got away.

All Penny wanted was to run away from her life, but now, she's running for her life; she didn't have full control of her abilities, and here body wasn't in a good condition either.

She was able to make the hunter, lose track of her; she wanders around, trying to figure out where she was.

Penny took out the man's phone; she luckily was able to snatch it while the hunter was in panic, and didn't had the full grasp of the situation.

She dialed 911, telling them that someone was trying to attack her; Penny gave the possible location and hung the phone.

She wanders for awhile looking for a possible help, but unfortunately what she found instead, was her foot, now caught in a bear trap.

She screamed as she tried to struggle to remove her feet, she's certain that someone heard her, so she panicked, unintentionally producing more sound.

A footstep was coming closer and closer to her location; Penny growled at the silhouette of a man, that came out on the brushes nearby.

"It's okay…" The man said.

Penny recognized the voice, it was Gumball, but it seems that Gumball didn't knew it was her, and made her wonder why, he's helping a potentially dangerous beast.

Gumball tried to help her break free, his hands is bleeding from forcing the beartrap open; thoughts are floating inside Penny's head, it was making her confused, it made her not aware of her surroundings.

Once Penny was free, she run as quickly as possible away from there; thinking that it would be better if Gumball didn't know it was her.

A minute had passed after she got free, she stopped on a nearby river to wash herself.

She stepped her foot on the water, unable to turn back into her original form; she watched the blood as the river washes it away from her, the wound wasn't as deep as she thought it would be.

Gumball came into her mind; if Gumball didn't come to rescue her, she probably wouldn't have a leg right now.

"Why was he panicking though…?" Penny muttered.

While she was bathing, she came into realization; that the reason why, Gumball's face was so confused and scared, even though he was already rescuing a wolf, is not because he's afraid of her, but because of.

"The hunter" Penny gasp for air, as she runs back to where she left Gumball behind; tears started to flow from her eyes, while hoping that Gumball is still alive, when she gets there.

She regrets everything that she'd done up until now; she realized that, she's also a fool, for making a fool out of her dad.

She regretted running away, she regretted not confessing to Gumball, she regretted not talking to her dad, about everything; She regretted all of it.

Penny saw the man from afar, pointing the gun at Gumball's head, but she's too far away from them.

She forces her leg to run, *Bam* the man pulled the trigger of his gun; Penny saw Gumball laying on his back, on a tree.

She was able to tackle the hunter down before it was too late, but Gumball's shoulder still got hit.

In her anger, she mauled the hunter's face; the hunter took the shotgun and points it to Penny.

*Bam* before the man was able to shot Penny, the police fired a warning shot; Penny was quick to react, and ran away from the scene, but still keeping an eye to Gumball.

Thankfully, the policed arrive before the hunter shot her; she was prepared to die for Gumball, as he was prepared to die for her too, but she knew, that this is the last time she will see him.

She's unable to turn back into her original form, unfit for the shell, unfit for the society; she decided to embrace her form, and become a lone wolf, a beast without the beauty.

The police, apprehended the hunter; turns out, the he was a criminal, wanted for the murdering a fellow hunter, and eating its corpses.

They've found bodies, beneath the hunter's shack, mixed with the animal head, that he had hunted.

Gumball was brought into a hospital, he was in a critical condition, due to blood loss, and needed a blood transfusion quickly.

Her mother was able to provide the blood, but they still wonder, how Gumball got into this mess; the only thing they knew, that this is about the Fitzgerald.

They asked Patrick what happened, and told them that their daughter Penny, went missing, during the accident with Gumball.

The Fitzgerald have requested a search and rescue team, to search for Penny, in that forest.

* * *

 _A week after_

Gumball woke up on a hospital room, filled with flowers and letters beside his bed; there were filled apples on the table next to him, and a letter written by Patrick.

He grabbed the letter by his left hand, since his right shoulder is casted and was unable to move it.

"Thank you for everything that you'd done, you made me realize something, and I'll never forget that words that you've said" -Patrick.

That day, the police visited Gumball to his statement against the hunter that attacked him, and maybe a little bit of information on Penny's whereabout.

Gumball told the police everything, but left the information about Penny; he wanted to be the one who finds her, and he didn't want to tell them the reason why they were there.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as I can :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Where the things are

Chapter 16: Where the things are

The room where Gumball is staying, were filled with silence; nobody was there, except him.

Even her mom wasn't there, Nicole went to get Gumball's release papers, so he could get out there sooner.

Gumball can't help to think about on what to do next, he's been there for a week, and since then, he's getting a lot better; the only problem, is his shoulders.

Gumball tried to move his right arm inside the shoulder support, where his arm is resting.

He felt the pain when he tried to use it, yet to endured it; it can take months to heal his broken arm back to normal, but that isn't the case here, he thought to himself.

Penny's life is in danger, he heard it from his dad, that the police are still unable to find her.

An idea pop into his mind; there might be a reason why they couldn't find Penny, Gumball thought, but first, he needed to have a word with Penny's Father before he acts on it.

* * *

A day after he was released from the hospital, Gumball asked his parents if they could drive him to the Fitzgerald's house.

He explained everything to them, and everything that he wanted to do; Richard and Nicole almost declined his request.

"That's ridiculous, are you trying to kill yourself?" Nicole said.

Nicole let out a huge sigh, and put her palm on her forehead, as she tries to relieve the stress that she got from hearing his son's word.

"Gumball, what you're trying to do is dangerous" She adds.

Gumball holds her mother's hand, he looked at Nicole's eyes and smiled.

"Penny's life is also in danger, and I'm the one who can do this" Gumball said.

Nicole gave Gumball a hug, soon Richard joined them; the warm embrace of his parents, fueled Gumball's determination.

* * *

Gumball arrived at the Fitzgerald's house, he got out of his parent's car and told them to wait for him.

He soon rang the doorbell, a loud alarming side can be heard from the inside; the door slowly creeks open, as if the person on the other side, was trying to be careful.

Penny's little sister, can be seen peeking from the small gap of the door; she let Gumball in, as soon as he recognized his face, the same guy that their family once visited in the hospital.

She leads Gumball to their living room, where they found Patrick talking on the phone, and her wife printing something that says, **have you seen this girl?**

The scenery looks sad, it felt like something is missing; Gumball approached Patrick slowly, waiting for him to finished the call.

"They still haven't found her" Patrick said.

Gumball closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he gathered his determination to speak out.

"I'm going to look for her in that forest" Gumball said.

Everyone looked at him, confused at his sudden announcement.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

Gumball told Patrick about the wolf that he rescued, he described the characteristics of the beast and what happened before he fell unconscious.

"So, please Mr. Fitzgerald, tell the police to postpone the search for a while; I want to look for her by myself" Gumball said.

Patrick gazed over Gumball's shoulder, he's still in doubt that Gumball will be able to do it.

"With that broken arm of yours?" Patrick said.

That statement made Gumball angry, it sounded like Patrick was questioning his abilities.

"My arm is nothing, compared to Penny's life" Gumball said.

Patrick smiles, and nod in agreement; it's seems that Gumball have earned his trust, he quickly grabbed the telephone, he called the squad that were tasked to look for Penny.

He told them that they may rest, and postpone the search for 2 days, with no further details given, they agreed.

"I like you kid" Patrick smiles.

He told Gumball to wait downstairs, while he grabbed something up in their attic.

Patrick took out his old camping equipment's, like tents and sleeping bag; he puts it in the backpack and gave it to Gumball.

Fitzgerald invited the Watterson's inside their house, to discuss about Gumball's idea.

They had a little bit of talk, while they help Gumball pack his stuffs.

It's been an hour since they started packing; Gumball carried the bag with his left shoulder; Nicole can't help, but notice how his son is now a grown-up man.

Gumball decided that it was time for him to go, Patrick volunteered on taking him back at the forest entrance, and they all agreed.

The plan was to let Gumball, look for Penny within 2 days inside that forest; after that, Patrick will wait for them to arrive at the entrance, if Gumball is successful.

* * *

Patrick dropped off Gumball by the side of the road, near the forest; the entrance looks like a scene that came straight out of a horror game.

Burnt tress and ashes piled up on the other side of the road; the fire covered almost 1/8 of the forest

Luckily the whole forest didn't get burn to the ground, thanks to Patrick; since he was the one who prevented the fire, from spreading further.

It was time for Gumball to leave, he exited the car and said Goodbye to Patrick; he took his first walk into the forest, but seconds later, Patrick called him back.

He handed Gumball something, he said that it was on Penny's room; it seems to be important to her, and Patrick thought that Gumball should be the one who give it back.

Gumball said goodbye one last time, before heading into the forest where search for Penny will begin; he swore that he will find her, and bring her back.

* * *

Gumball had been walking for hours, looking for a trace; it's already 12:00 pm, and the sun is at the top of the sky.

It was too hot for him to take, so he tried to walk under the shade of the trees he's been passing by.

it's too early for him to give up, he thought; but as soon as he thought that, his stomach growls.

He decided to take a little break; he puts the bag down on the ground, under the shade of a tall tree and rested for a while.

The view of the forest is simply wonderful, he can hear the sound of the birds chirping and water rushing down on a nearby falls.

The sound of the forest sounded like a lullaby that lulled him to sleep after he eating a delicious lunch.

Gumball fell asleep under the tree; the wind blew onto his face which causes him to be more comfortable and relaxed in his sleep.

While he was asleep, a dream played into his mind; he saw Penny, with her back turned against him, she's on front of him, so close yet Gumball too far to reach.

Gumball called for Penny's name, and the figure slowly turned around; It wasn't her, instead he saw a Penny with a face of a squirrel.

*Squeak* That sound alone made Gumball woke up from that dream, and when he turned to his left side, he saw a group of squirrels rummaging his bag.

"Rats!" Gumball shouted.

He shooed the squirrels away from the bag, but some was able to escape with his food; he put's the bag on his left shoulder, and continued walking.

The bag felt lighter than usual, since his food got stolen by some rodents, but something felt wrong; he noticed that one of the squirrels was holding something, it was the thing that Patrick gave him.

A square shaped thing that was putted inside an envelope; it has an identical size to it, and he didn't really bother to check what it was, in the first place.

When Gumball saw the squirrel holding it; he shouted for his life, and thought that both Penny and Patrick is gonna kill him, if they found out that he lost it to mere rat.

He slowly approached the squirrel, but it noticed him, it ran away from him; Gumball chased the squirrel with his backpack on his left shoulder.

He calls for the squirrel to stop, but it wouldn't listen since it's just an animal; Gumball tried to catch it, but it was shift.

It took them time before the squirrel decided to finally stop; it dropped the envelope on the ground, besides the waterfall.

Gumball picked it up, but the envelope is already ruined; he took it out, and saw what was inside, it was the book that he gave to Penny.

Knowing that Penny still kept the book, after all those years and everything that had happened; it gave Gumball hopes of finding her.

Gumball put the book, back on his bag, and zips it back up; with all that running that he did, he thought that he should at least take a bath, since he's already sweaty.

Luckily, the squirrel leads him at the waterfall; Gumball put everything, down to the ground including his top, and shorts.

He's didn't remove his boxers, since he didn't feel the need to do that.

Gumball jumped into the pond; he wanted to swim on where the water is falling.

He swims further to reach the rock; he wanted to sit there, to feel the water rushing down to him, but with every inch closer to the rock; it seems that there was something on it.

Gumball was already close, he stepped on same rock that the thing is sitting on; it still hasn't noticed him yet.

He taps on its shoulder and said "Excuse me, are you…?"

* * *

 **Sorry if it took me longer than i expected; I was setting up my profile in DA and forgot about the time xD. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and see you on the next one.**


	18. Chapter 17: The past and the present

Chapter 17: The past and the present

It's been a week since Penny decided to stay inside that forest, though even if she wanted to go back; she couldn't go back anymore, not with her current form.

With a claw that can easily split a person in half, and a jaw that can crush the bones of whoever dares to enrage her.

Penny was afraid of what people will say to her, she's afraid of how they'll treat her, and thought that, maybe this is why his dad, were still continuing their family's tradition.

Her father's reasons on why he wanted to hide their origins to everyone.

It was a great day, and she never really had a hard time getting her meals prepared; since she can get all the nutrients she needed, around her.

Inside that forest, is a beautiful lake beneath the waterfalls, which is hidden by a large amount of tall grasses and tress.

Only those who are observant enough, will be able to find it; it's almost like it wasn't supposed to be discovered anyone who isn't a part of that forest.

Penny decided to take a bath on that lake, where the water is falling directly above the falls.

There was a huge rock near at the further end of the falls, that can occupy 3 persons.

It was a perfect place to bath, a rather calm and relaxing place; Penny closed her eyes, as she tries to remember her father's story.

A story that were passed, through generations of their family; a story, which only their clan knows about.

* * *

 _500 Years Ago_

Their ancestors live in a small town, surrounded by a forest; their existence is unknown to the other, and they try to keep it as it is, since they're different from the outside world.

But one day, one of the villager's child wander far out, from their town, and was discovered by a hunter.

The hunter sold the child to slavery, and showed an exceptional ability that none of them ever heard of, thus they give the child as a gift for the king.

But the king is never a fan of sorcery; he believed that the child, is some kind of witch and a byproduct of the devil.

So the king ordered the executioner, to finished off the kid, in front of the public, by the sun down.

Rumors spread across the kingdom; and one of the scouts, sent to find the missing child heard about it.

The villagers were unhappy about it, so they decided to attack the kingdom, by the time of execution, to show them what they're capable of.

The time for execution has arrived, while the kingdom is preparing the platform that they're going to use; the villagers have already set up their plan.

10 minutes in preparation, the king ordered the ceremony to start, and that's when the sky turned red.

The villagers attacked, in order to save the child; they were successfully rescued the him, but it marked the start of a war.

It lasted for months, until the villagers were finally defeated; they rescued the child, but in the end, they lose more life than they have gained.

The remaining villagers decided to go in hiding; with the burden that he caused, the child grew up, creating a shell, that will hide their true form.

It was the only thing he could do, to free himself from the burden, and redeem himself to everyone.

They wore the shell, and passed the story through generations; to remind their self that they are unfit for this world.

* * *

Penny were crying, and at the same time, the water is washing away her tears; along with the hopes of seeing her family, once more.

Penny sat down, she tried to clear her emotions that she's feeling right now; she told herself that she's permanently a wolf, and she have to embrace it if she's going to live like this, for the rest of her miserable life.

She felt a tap on her back and a man's voice.

"Excuse me… are you?"

Penny jumped back, shocked; she failed to noticed that someone was already behind her, maybe it's because of the water rushing, that she failed to hear the sound of that person.

She's been trying to avoid every rescuer that had been calling for her name, since she was afraid on what they'll do to her.

But after seeing this person's face; her worries turned into relief, knowing that it was Gumball that have found her, and yet she run away from him.

Penny jumped into the water, hoping to that Gumball did not know it was her; she almost forgot that the water is deep, and can drown anyone who is not careful

"Penny, I know it was you!" Gumball shouted.

After hearing what Gumball said, she stopped; Gumball jumped into the water, and swims to her location.

"Penny, I know it was you that saved me" Gumball said.

She wanted to say a word, but her mouth couldn't speak out what her heart desires.

"I-" She struggled with her words; she's both happy and afraid, glad that Gumball came for her, and afraid that he'll not accept her, for who she is.

"I'm not fitted for the society" Penny muttered.

And as soon as she said that, she tried to swim away from Gumball, but before she can even paddle away, Gumball grabs her hand.

He pulled Penny into him, and embraced her; Gumball holds her tightly with his left hand, and he said these words.

"I don't care what you look like, and I don't care what they say; I love you, for who you are"

He stares intently into Penny's eyes and smiles.

"No one cares about your family's past, it wasn't your fault neither your ancestors" Gumball adds.

Penny's eye began to burst with tears, as she smiles back at Gumball, but her happiness soon turned into fear.

Gumball's hand couldn't take all the swimming that he's doing, since he only has one arm to swim with, and wasn't really planning on doing it for a long time.

He sank slowly to the bottom of the fall's lake; Penny tries to grab Gumball, but lost a hold of him.

She quickly swam down, but she couldn't see him; she panics and almost drowned herself, so she went back to surface of the water and took a deep breath, before going back down.

Penny spotted Gumball, slowly drifting away from her grasp; but she pushed through, and were able to bite the support that was holding Gumball's arm.

She dragged him to the surface and into the bay, where she puts him down on the ground.

Gumball was not breathing, and Penny doesn't know what to do; she tried to calm down, and remember everything that she had learn from her swimming classes.

"Please be okay" She said as she lay Gumball down on his back.

She opened Gumball's mouth and tries to blew air into it 2 times; she then pumped Gumball's chest 30 times as she tries to repeat the process over and over.

Penny was crying, but after a minute of trying; Gumball began spitting out the water that was stuck in his lungs.

"Why are you crying?" Gumball asked.

Realizing that it was tears of joy, he gave her a smile, even though he hasn't fully recovered yet, from what had happened.

"I guess I owe you my life, twice now" Gumball said while laughing.

But Penny couldn't accept his compliment, and gratitude.

"But I was the one who caused them, and you were the one who is saving my life, from the beginning" She said.

Gumball tries to sit down, as he looks straight into Penny's eyes.

"You were the one who brought meaning into my life" Gumball said.

Everything on their surrounding became silent; everything, except the sound of their hearts, beating.

Both of their hearts, synced with one another; they shared the same feelings, as though they were breathing the same air.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They weren't certain who said it first, but that doesn't matter anymore; Penny closed her eyes, and Gumball did the same, as their lips comes closer with one another.

It has sweet taste, and gives off the sensation of happiness; slowly, Penny's form randomly switched into a different shape and sizes, as she feels every emotion flowing inside her.

Fear, Anger, and Loneliness; now gone, as she turns back into her original form.

A wonderful creature, that Gumball could only describe as "extra ordinary".

They break the kiss and look at one another; Gumball was happy after seeing that Penny is back to normal.

"Thank you" Penny muttered, as she hugs him tightly; almost like she never wanted to let go of him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, see you in the next one :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Found and Lost

Chapter 18: Found and Lost

"Let's go back" Gumball smiles as she said it to Penny; things are back to normal, they were happy to see each other, and Penny doesn't have to worry about her form anymore.

Gumball grabbed the back the were lying on the ground to get a towel, and dry themselves, but he couldn't help to notice Penny.

He kept glancing at her side, it's been bothering him and the thought of Penny, being naked keeps popping on and off inside his head.

Penny notices that he was being fidgety, she asked him if there's anything wrong.

"Uhhm- aren't you conscious about... Uh, your body?" He managed to point it out, but was looking at the opposite direction.

Penny laughs, like there's nothing to worry about.

"Gumball, my body is a cluster of energy, you won't be able to see anything that I wouldn't want you to see, Pervert~" She said.

"Oh I see" Gumball replied.

Penny teased him for a while, she was trying to embarrassed him, and get a few laughs while they were finding their way back.

But some say that happiness is only temporary; it's only an illusion, that stockpile every joy that you've felt, only to burry in a grave of misery.

Penny's smile instantly got erased from her face, when she saw Gumball, collapsed once again.

She called for his name, trying to wake him up; she took Gumball's bag, and scattered everything on the ground, trying to look for his phone.

* * *

Patrick's phone rang, it was Gumball who's calling him; he quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Patrick said.

"Dad"

It wasn't Gumball who called him, it was his daughter; Patrick was glad, but something felt wrong, he noticed that her voice sounds like she was panicking.

"You need to send help, Gumball… I don't know what happened" Penny was crying.

Patrick quickly hang up, and called an ambulance on his location; he called Gumball's phone, and asked Penny, their location.

He told her, that everything is going to be alright, and the ambulance are coming to grab them.

The ambulance responded fast, there were at the scene within minutes; they asked for the kids location, and went to find them.

It only took them around 30 minutes to rescue both Penny and Gumball, since they deployed a helicopter to recover them.

When they arrive at the hospital, the doctors were able to save Gumball's life, but not every news is good.

The doctor who was assigned for Gumball, told his family that there was still water inside Gumball's lungs when he arrived, and the oxygen didn't circulate well on his body, causing for his brain to shut down.

They're afraid, that Gumball won't wake up anytime soon, and even if he did, he might not remember everything.

The Fitzgerald, who were also waiting for the news, heard everything about Gumball.

They hugged Penny tightly, and apologized to the Watterson's for letting him do it, alone.

"No, you don't have to apologize, we knew that Gumball wanted to this" Nicole said.

Nicole, then went to hug Penny, tightly as both of them cried on each other's shoulder; knowing that Gumball might not even comeback.

* * *

It was a very long day for them, a lot of things happened that they weren't expecting.

It was already getting late, but Penny insisted to take care of Gumball, alone.

She wanted to thank him, even though she knew, he wouldn't hear everything she'll say, but she held on a glimmer of hope, that it'll reach him.

"Gumball, do you remember this story?" Penny said, while grabbing the book that both of them were reading, as a child.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything that you've done for me, you were more than the Adler, that I was looking for" she added.

Penny opened the book and began reading it for Gumball; she couldn't even barely see the letters on the book, with her vision, being overflowed with the tears in her eyes.

In the end, Gumball didn't respond to everything that she had say, she ended up blaming herself for everything, as she cried on Gumball's chest.

* * *

Months had passed, and Penny still visits him at the hospital, reading him the book, that Gumball had given her.

Penny went on the desk to check in for Gumball's visit, and after she's done filling up the forms, she walks on the corridor that leads to Gumball's room.

She opened the door slowly, and as she was closing it; she noticed a shadow behind the curtains sitting down on Gumball's bed.

It was so unusual, that it made her heart pump as she slowly walks towards the Gumball's bed.

She quickly slides the curtains, to her right side, and was surprised on what she saw; Penny was frozen, she never felt so happy before.

Gumball was finally awake from his coma, and was looking outside the window; smiling at the children's that were playing.

He looked over to his left, and noticed a girl, crying; Gumball didn't have a clue on why the girl is crying.

"Are you o-" Gumball was cut-off by the girl, that suddenly hugged him.

Penny couldn't let go of Gumball, she was so glad that Gumball finally woke up.

She called everyone, and told them what happened, she was so happy that couldn't help herself, and hugged him again.

"Uhmm excuse me, who are you again?" Gumball said.

Everything went silent, after Gumball told her that; he noticed that the girl's eyes began to tear up, he didn't want this to happen.

"A-are you okay?" He said, but before the girl could hear it, she already run outside the room.

He noticed that the girl dropped something, it was a book, but he didn't read it, since it didn't felt right for him to do so.

An hour had passed, and people began to gather on his side; nurses, friends and his family were near him, but he couldn't recognize a single one of them.

The doctor said that it may be better to show him places that he had been before, and things that he value, before his memory got wiped out.

After the doctor have checked on him; they've issued him release, and he was brought back to his home.

His family showed him everything, trying to make him remember stuff; he was able to remember their names and some of the stuff about school, after a week of rehabilitation, but there's still something bothering him.

Who was the girl in that hospital, and why she never showed up again, after leaving him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, there might be 1-2 chapters left before I end the story.**

 **I was kinda busy, so it took me long before I was able to finish this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading all the way here** **, I want to make sure that the ending of this story, will be great.**


	20. Chapter 19: Train of thoughts

Chapter 19: Train of thoughts

Penny immediately left the room, after hearing what Gumball have said.

He couldn't remember her anymore, and thought for herself that maybe, it's time for her to let go.

Penny blamed herself for everything that had happened, if only she didn't do what she did; Gumball might still be doing well right now, but it's too late to fix what's broken.

She felt like she was carrying the weight of the world, on her back; like an anchor that is preventing her from reaching Gumball.

Penny sat on the bench, outside Gumball's room, she decided to write a letter for Nicole, stating her feelings and frustration.

She didn't wait for the Watterson's arrival, instead she gave the letter to the nurse and pleaded her to give it to Gumball's mother, when she arrives.

The nurse noticed that the envelop that Penny had given her have droplets of tear, almost seems like she's heart broken.

When the Watterson's arrive at the hospital, one of Gumball's nurse approaches Nicole; it looks like that she is holding something.

"Ma'am, the girl who was always with Gumball, told me to give you this" The nurse said, as she handed the letter to Nicole.

Richard and Nicole looked at each other, while Anais and Darwin stood by their side, wanting to hear what the letter is about.

They decided to open the letter, before going to Gumball's room; Nicole didn't want to toss Penny's feelings aside, since she's always been with Gumball.

 _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Watterson,_

 _I wanted to write this letter in order to let my emotions out, this might be the last time you'll hear anything about me. I'm going away, far away from here, away from Gumball; I didn't want to cause anymore trouble to your family. Don't worry about me, my mom and dad were planning on moving out for a long time now, i just have to tell them that I'm ready. As for Gumball, please don't mention anything about me, I don't want him to suffer because of me. I want him to have a good life, without me on his picture. I want him to have friends, enemies, and even a girlfriend, so I beg you, please, let me became a person that he only knew in his dreams._

 _I'm going away, for everyone's sake; I wanted to learn how to control myself, I want to discover who I really am. I'm going away, and when I come back, i want to see him smiling again, not with me, but with someone else._

 _-Penny Fitzgerald._

It was short, but everyone understood what Penny wanted; she wanted to redeem herself, discover who she is, without hurting anyone that she cares for, without being a burden to Gumball.

The Watterson's then visited Gumball's room, and when they saw him already awake; they couldn't stop their tears from flowing, they hugged him and gave him the care that he needed.

* * *

Gumball slowly remembers the name of his family, but everything about them is still vague in his mind.

There were people who visited him, they told him that they were his "Classmates", but he never saw the girl from earlier.

He wanted to give the book that she had dropped, but when the doctor's said that he could go home; he kept the book with him, but he never took a single look inside it.

His family never mentioned anything about the girl, and when he asked them, they said that they don't know anyone with that description.

Gumball kept the book inside his drawer, leaving it there; only to be forgotten, after years of him, trying to recover every single piece of his memory.

* * *

 _5 Years Later_

Gumball graduated from college, and is now a successful book writer, at the age of 22.

He uses the pen name "Zack Watters" in order to keep his identity away from the public.

He recently published a book about himself, and it had garnered a lot of attention from everyone, with his unique writing style.

The book is about the boy who had lost his memories, and was unable to remember a certain person.

He always had this dream about the girl reading him a story in his sleep, and even though he already has all his memories back.

He felt like something is still missing, so he left the end of the book with blank pages, and some of it has a vague description of the girl.

Everyone was talking about it online, they wanted him to continue the story, or published the next book about it, but Gumball had it rough.

He wanted to continue it, but since he based the book on his self; he wouldn't be able to do so, unless her remembers a thing or two, about the girl.

* * *

Gumball is currently living on his own, in his apartment; away from Elmore.

He planned on going back to his parent's have, to take a vacation, and to think about the next book that he's writing.

All of his things are packed up; he planned on staying for a month, in his parent's house.

He grabbed everything that he needed, and headed to the train station.

As Gumball is walking down the subway, he noticed a girl, with a similar looking face, among the crowd, he tried to call for her name.

"Miss! Wait up, miss" He said.

But he didn't actually know her name to begin with; Gumball lose sight of the girl, he grabbed someone else's shoulder, thinking it was her.

He said sorry to that person, and went back doing his own business.

Gumball went inside the train, and took a sit; it was crowded, but he luckily got there quick enough, for him to sit.

He put his baggage above the passenger seat, so he can relax and wait for the train to stop on Elmore station.

It was an hour ride on the way there, he almost fell asleep, but manage to kept himself awake by slapping his face, over and over.

Some people who were sitting with him, found it weird, and the awkwardness is what really kept him awake.

The conductor announced that they were soon arriving at Elmore station, and people should ready their stuff, so they won't forget it.

Gumball took his baggage, and waited for the train's door to open; he walked out of the train, but he couldn't get his mind out of that girl.

He tried to look around, to see if the girl was on the same station as him, but found nothing, and decided that it was only his imagination, playing tricks on him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, the next chapter might be the last one :)**

 **I wanted to finish this one as soon as possible, since I'm getting busier, and I don't want to forget writing about it.**


	21. Chapter 20: Love's Prison -End

Chapter 20: Love's Prison

The town where Gumball had grown up didn't really changed a lot since he left, places that he used to visit are still there, and the overall atmosphere of Elmore were still nostalgic for him.

Gumball didn't bother calling for a taxi, since he wanted to travel on foot and see if he can remember more about him, about that certain girl.

While on his way to his parent's house; he decided to stop by at the mall, and grab something to eat.

He looked around to see if the old food court was still there, but something keeps urging him to stop by the clothing store.

There was this strong emotion inside of him, he felt like something important must had happened there, on the place that he's currently standing on.

He looked at one of the dressing room, and went inside, but there was nothing more, than a hot place to be in.

It was cramped, and thought that the room could only fit one person; it was impossible that he went inside that room, with that girl.

Gumball didn't have a single clue on that person's whereabouts; he wrote his book in order to let go of his past, but instead of forgetting; his heart started to remember.

He felt like there was a him, locked somewhere inside a prison, and even though he had a key, he still couldn't get out.

* * *

Gumball arrived on his parent's house, he was greeted by Nicole, Richard, and Anais who was still living with them.

His father grabbed him baggage while Nicole invited him inside for a dinner, but he politely declined the offer.

Nicole noticed that his son looks tired, and immodestly escorted him to his old room.

The room were pretty dusty, since no one was using it; old notebooks of Darwin were lying on the floor.

Upon further inspection, Gumball saw his old sweater on his bed, but it's looks far from being wearable.

Anais insisted to help his brother do a little clean up, in order for him to get some rest.

They changed the bed sheet and brought a new set of pillows in his room, and decided to call it a day.

That night, Gumball had that same dream again, where the girl is telling him a story in his sleep.

He can see himself lying in the bed, as this girl reads the story while she's crying, but he didn't know what to do, he can't even recall if it was really that girl's face that he's seeing.

Gumball tried to wipe off the tears on her eyes, but as soon as he did that, he woke up from his sleep.

Gumball wiped his eyes and checked what time is it, and it's only 1:00 am; he woke up too early.

He scratched his head, thinking if he should go back to sleep or not, but he thought that it would be a bad idea.

The moon is still shining brightly upon the skies, Gumball looked opened the window to his room.

He let the breeze run through his furs, it was cold and nice; his eyes were close as he was savoring the feeling of being back in his hometown.

It was the right decision to get back there, the atmosphere gave him determination to write.

Gumball sat on the chair towards the desk where Darwin's old bowl were, he took out his laptop, along with his glasses and put it on top of the desk, but as he was putting things away; Gumball accidently dropped his glasses.

It bounced to the floor and went under his bed, and since he needed it to see the letters that he was typing, he tried to look for it.

Gumball's sight isn't as clear as before, it's probably because of those sleepless night where he was trying to finished writing the book.

Gumball turned the lights on and went to check the underneath of his bed, he quickly saw his glasses, but he saw something more interesting.

It's that girl book, he was looking for it a long time; Gumball thought that he probably dropped it when he was moving.

The book was covered with dust, he had to blow on top of it just to clearly see the book's cover.

"I knew I said that I wouldn't read this but-" Gumball muttered as he went back to his seat.

"I really need some answers" he said as he opened the first page of the book.

* * *

He reads the book, the story seemed familiar, it was the same story in his dreams, but he still couldn't remember who that girl was.

Upon finishing the story, he noticed that there was a letter that was taped at the end of the story.

It was a hand-written letter with title -To Gumball written on front of it.

Gumball's felt that his heart is betting faster, and faster for every second that he stares at the letter.

He carefully opened the folded letter, and slowly reads the following message.

"Dear Gumball, thanks for being there with me for this past couple of months" Gumball said.

 _I was supposed to give this book back to you, but you ended up giving it back to me._

 _It's a shame that you have to go through everything, because of me,_

 _If you're reading this, it means that I failed to say my sorry to you directly, forgive me for being weak._

-xxx—Pennyxx-

The letter looks unfinished and was scrapped from the start, with some of the words being crossed by lines and x's, but it was enough for him to break into tears.

"Who are you?" Gumball said.

Gumball felt like everything Is coming together, and he only need confirmation to get those pieces back together.

He went out of his room and knocked on his parent's bedroom, and repeated it until they opened it.

"Gumball, what's the matter? " Nicole said while rubbing her eyes.

"It's about Penny" Gumball said.

Those words shocked the living hell out of her, it was enough to fully wake her up.

"Just a sec-" Nicole said, as she shouted for everyone on their house to wake up.

* * *

Gumball, Richard, and Anais gathered at the dining room; they were sitting there while waiting for Nicole to head downstairs.

Darwin wasn't there as he was living far away with Carrie, but Richard still gave him a call to tell him what's happening.

Nicole finally got there, and in her hand was an old letter; she slowly handed it over to Gumball.

"You guys want something to drink?" Nicole said, as she went to the kitchen to prefer some juice.

"We didn't really want to do this, but it's what she wanted" Anais said.

"I hope you understand by reading that letter" Richard added.

With those words, Gumball proceeded to read the letter, and as soon as he finished reading it, he felt something horrible.

He felt every emotion poured into making that letter, he didn't know if he's feeling fear, anger, happiness or sadness.

It's was a mix of emotion being stirred inside him, he clenches his teeth as he puts his hands on both side of his head.

Memories flashing back like the last piece of a puzzle that he was looking for, but it was as if it was trying to fit into everything, like tha piece took a different shape.

All this year, they told him lies, told them that "Penny" didn't exist in the first place, and it crushed him, not knowing whether that was true or not.

Gumball finally calmed himself, after his family tried to comfort him.

Nicole gave him a glass of water, while Richard rubs his son's back.

"Are you mad at us?" Anais said.

"We're sorry…" Richard added.

But Gumball didn't blame them for what they did; they only did what they think was right at that time, as he thought to himself.

"This is all my fault' Gumball said.

Everyone was didn't know what to tell him after he said that.

"No-" Nicole was cut off before she can even speak.

"No, I never should have interfered in the first place" Gumball said.

"Maybe, everything would have been better I didn't find out" He added.

Gumball sigh as he drinks the water from the glass, but Richard suddenly slammed the table, causing him to spit the water that he was drinking.

"No, you did the right thing, everyone make mistakes sometimes, but that doesn't mean what they did was wrong" Richard said.

"You guys are going on and on, blaming yourselves when in the end, you both did the right thing, and you're only throwing yourselves into a loop of confusion" Richard added as he smiles at Gumball at the end.

Those words made Gumball realized everything.

"You've been helping me from the start, aren't you dad?" He said.

Everyone except the father and son, looked confused on what Gumball was saying.

"I need a moment to take in everything, maybe I'll just take a walk to the park and see what happens" Gumball said.

Everyone hugged him, patted his head, and told him to be careful on his way there.

* * *

The skies are shining brightly, littered with stars that seemed too far from his reach.

"It's the same as that night huh? The night where I lose you" Gumball whispered in the air.

Gumball was wearing his blue jacket on, and he tries to breath the fresh air that was coming from the nearby trees near the park.

Gumball decided to visit the old Fitzgerald's house, he walked passed by it and saw a guy living the house.

He was wearing a business man outfit; the guy opened the door of his car and leaves the house; the lights were still on, but Gumball decided not to disturb them.

He thought that Penny really did move out of Elmore, it was hard for him to accept the truth, but it was the only answer that he could have think of.

As he was walking to the park, Gumball saw a girl who looked like Penny, but she was too far for him to confirm it was her.

The girl turned to the corner of the street, and seemed to be heading to the park.

Gumball lost sigh of her again, and is beginning to question his sanity.

He decided to get some drinks on the vending machines near the park; he slides his money in it and clicked the button for soda, but the machine spew two of them.

"Why?" Gumball asked, but the machine didn't answer, since it can only give him drinks.

He began to question his sanity more and more, he even laughed at his foolishness.

Gumball heads inside the park, and sees a girl sitting on one of the swings.

He rubs his eyes over and over again to see if she'll disappear from his sight, but she didn't.

Gumball quickly run towards the girl with the can of sodas in his hands, he looked so happy.

"Penny?" He said.

But as soon as the girl turned to him, she realized that it wasn't her, but the expression of the girl's face was somehow off.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I thought you were Pe-" he said, but was cut off.

"Gumball?" the girl said.

Gumball quickly turned around to see a familiar face, and for some reason both of them burst into tears in front of each other.

"I'm gonna go now, see ya sis" the girl's sister said.

Both didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, and didn't know where to start from.

"I'm Gumball, nice to meet you"

"I'm Penny, nice to meet you too"

Gumball offered Penny one of his soda, as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I've read the letters" Gumball said.

But Penny just gave him a smile, and nod.

"Please don't blame yourself, it wasn't anyone's fault, and I don't blame you for that" He added.

Tears started flowing on her eyes, once again, but this time, Gumball hugged her, and let hear cry on his shoulder.

He realized that she never had a shoulder to cry into, as he embraced Penny into his arms.

Gumball gave his jacket to Penny.

"How can you run around, not wearing any clothes?" Gumball jokingly said.

"You already asked me that" Penny replied while laughing.

"I can't really recall if I said this already but" Gumball said as he looks at her in the eyes.

"I love you" Penny said, as their lips landed on each other's faces.

As everything became crystal clear in Gumball's head, that he found what he was looking for.

 _We finally unlocked each other's jail, and freed ourselves from our past, but we'll continue to walk our path, holding hands, unsure of what the future holds for us._

 _In this Love-Prison_

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with me until the end, I know that this story is not that good, but I'm glad you made it till the last chapter. It was a nice and fun ride, and I had fun writing this story, but don't worry, I plan to write more in the future.**

 **I was planning on doing some artwork for the last chapter, but I think I'll do it next month, since I'm gonna move "again" at the end of the month.**

 **See you in my next story, and thanks again for reading this one… :D**


End file.
